


Devil May Cry - Vol. 1

by Xx_Nyx_xX



Category: DMCV, Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, Devil May Cry V, DmC5 - Fandom, dmc
Genre: Blood and Violence, During DMC 5 Game (SPOILERS!), F/M, Multi, sexual content possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Nyx_xX/pseuds/Xx_Nyx_xX
Summary: A new unknown threat appears: Urizen and with him a mysterious stranger by the name of V. Latter asks the demon hunters for help to defeat the powerful demon. If this wouldn't be enough already, another troublemaker appears as well: Nyx. The demonic warrioress seems to have a great interest in Urizen as well as in V. Why? Dante and his crew know her already and are worried that she didn't just come to help them in their figh against demons...





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!) 
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

||The first Chapter is just about “Nyx”, the main protagonist.||

A gasp escaped my dry lips as my upper body shot up like being woken up from a nightmare. The truth is that I woke up from a sleep that felt worse than that. The quick movement hurt each muscle in my body and I could just hiss in pain while my eyes tried to get used to the dim light of a few torches attached to the walls of what seemed like a cave. I coughed the bitter taste in my mouth away. My throat felt like coated with dust. How long have I been put to sleep?

I finally got used to my surroundings. My hands held firmly onto the edge of a stone coffin. I pulled myself up more but felt a sharp pain in my back. One of my hands reaching back just to feel thick hoses being plugged into me. I could barely look behind me with those things stuck in me. I yanked them out, one after the other, counting six. Every time I let out a cry of pain, able to feel every inch of the needles inside of me. I needed to rest for a moment. My lungs filled with air so quickly that I felt dizzy. Just when I calmed down I could feel how a warm liquid was filling my resting-place coming out of the hoses. I was unable to identify what it was but when I managed to look back over my shoulder I saw where it came from. A large tube was filled with a dark substance, which was kept in a constant move. I rose my eyebrows when I saw what it was. Inside I could see something that looked like an eyeball and on another stir, I saw a claw. This was demon blood.

Now I started to remember. My head hammering as everything came back into my mind.

I was in the world inbetween the Demon and the Human World. We call it the Void. A place demons come to die or, like me, to rest. I needed to sort my thoughts to think of why. Why did I make this decision? Why did I wake up now?

I remember I decided to choose my demon half over the angel one, that’s why I’ve been kept alive with demon blood. I also recalled the day I laid myself into the coffin; I was guided by anger and pain. A blurred vision of two people came into my mind. One of them so close yet could I feel that he was hurt. Hurt because I didn’t want him any closer. The other was far away and I felt the urge to reach out for him…to call his name…

“Vergil”

Barely could I hear my own raspy voice when I noticed that I have stood up. Like a spark of sudden strength was my body not feeling so limp anymore. Vergil. He was the reason I woke up. I could feel his presence but how could this be? The imprisoned son of Sparda has been labelled dead. I hoped, no I knew that he would come back and he would be the reason for my return.

I looked down myself. Bandages were covering my torso but there was something else. Stepping closer to one of the torches I could see black runes covering my right leg, making it appear almost black. My left hand and arm were completely black, fading into a normal skin tone when meeting my shoulder. My hands quickly reached for my face but just now I noticed how stupid I was, believing I could feel any change of color by just touching my skin. I turned around quickly, grabbing the torch and positioning myself in front of the tube. I held the light source a few inches away from my face and then I could see my reflection. My right eye was pitch black, looking like a hole but I was still able to see through both of my eyes. On the same side, a black mark was reaching from my neck up to the lower part of my face; like the shadow of a claw that left its mark on me. I knew my memory hasn’t come back to me completely, but this was new.

“Ah!”

Suddenly an unbearable pain forced me down to my knees and my hands pressed against the centre of my chest. It felt like someone has stabbed me with a sword. I couldn’t breathe as my body started to heat up, almost burning. Immense power filled my body and caused a shock wave to escape my next movement. All torches went out and I knelt there in complete darkness.

Slowly I regained my strength and sat back on my feet. My breath steady. Lifting my head, I could see the reflection of my black eye in the glass of the tube, glistening in a light orange color like a delicate flame. Standing up slowly I also noticed that my hand was feeling different. The tattooed palm had a small blue orb in its middle, which shined brighter than any torch ever could. I moved back and pointed the open hand towards the tube. A loud but dull sound echoed against the walls before a small sphere has been shot towards the glass, making it shatter. The demonic life-juice filled the cave quickly and was up to my hips until the sound of stone scratching against another caught my attention. A gateway has been opened and a very tall slender creature stood in the incoming light. The dark liquid escaped through the new opening but the tall stranger didn’t move, almost floating above the mass of blood.

“Everything’s prepared as you demanded. This chest holds your belongings. Your departure has been prepared”

The voice sounded robotic, yet I knew it belonged to one of the slaves, a Marionette, that served those who paid enough. I’ve paid them enough. Enough to be a forever guest. It placed the chest onto the floor.

The demon vanished as quick as it appeared, leaving the chest in the doorway. Demonic blood was running down my body as I was walking towards the treasure box. Excited like a kid I opened the lid and the first thing I saw were my swords. As soon as my fingers touched the cold metal, I could feel how more and more power was returning to me. Both swords were short, formed like big hooks with toothed grinds. Their ricasso decorated by runes. They’ve been connected with a metal hilt which looked like a wound up chain . A deadly weapon hiding a lot of surprises.

I slipped into the clothes that has been prepared for me. Black matte leather hugged my body like a second skin. Top with a long sleeve on the left and short on the right, cropped under my chest. The zipper in the middle had several silver chains which were connected to the belt of my pants, enough to cover a part of my midriff. Pants just as my top but with the right side long and the other short. On the long side was a holster for my blades. Long overknee boots and a black fingerless glove seemed to finish the outfit and I had the feeling that those demons knew more about my sudden transformation than I liked.

I reached for my blades and disconnected them in the middle. With a spark a small chain appeared, still holding them together loosely. My eyes fell back onto the chest when I was hiding my weapon in the holster. There was more inside. I reached down and pulled out a short cape with a hood. Same leather as my clothes, just thinner. I swung it over my shoulders and noticed that the fabric covered the lower part of my face when I pulled the hood over my head.

“Perfect”

I whispered to myself, brushing my dark red hair behind my left ear. The other side being braided back, exposing the unmarked side of my face. Just one thing has still be missing. I took a small stone, dipped it into a puddle of demon blood before drawing a thin black line from one ear across my face to the other.

Now I was ready for departure.

—A few days later—

Rain was pattering against the window of the black Cadillac. I made myself comfortable in the backseat and waited. A red neon sign shined down from an old building beside the car: Devil May Cry. I couldn’t help but smirk at the thought that it still existed. I felt the presence of Dante and wondered if he could sense me too. On the other hand, if he didn’t change much, he would ignore any demonic sign as long as it wouldn’t include a good paid job.

After a while the front door opened and a man stepped out. His head was covered with a hat and he pulled the collar of his matching coat up to protect himself from the rain. I watched him running quickly to the car and swinging the driver’s door open.

“Shit”

He cursed the weather when dropping onto the seat and brushing a few visible raindrops from his coat. Just when he was about to start the engine our eyes met in the rearview mirror.

“Good evening, Mr. Morrison”

I felt how a smirk tugged on one side of my lips and Morrison was like frozen.

“Please” My hand pointed towards the keys “Let’s drive a little and talk”

The elder didn’t say a word, even though I could see that he fought the urge to turn around and probably ask me who I was and what I wanted. I was also wondering if he would recognize me if I would pull off my hood. I wanted to wait a little until the Devil May Cry building would be out of site. He started the engine and drove off while I watched the red letters disappear into the night. Morrison broke the silence by clearing his throat and a few seconds later he had the courage to talk

“May I ask what the two of us have to talk about?”

Dark eyebrows moved closer together. He looked a bit angry now. I guess he wasn’t pleased by being caught off guard.

“No” His voice became louder “First of all…who the hell are you?”

Now he was demanding and I knew he wouldn’t give me any information without knowing the person who asks for it.

“You’re hurting my feelings. Not recognizing a friend?”

Sarcasm laid in my voice and he knew it. His eyes moved from the streets to the mirror as I reached for the hood and pulled it off my head. I knew he wouldn’t have the chance to actually see me so I leant forward between the two seats and looked at him.

“Nyx!”

Morrison almost lost control over the vehicle but he steadied himself pretty quick. I just nodded and leant back again, the hood back where it was before. I couldn’t risk to be seen by anyone at the moment. Morrison laughed out loud, shaking his head

“How come you call yourself a friend after all you’ve done?”

I rolled my eyes and let out an audible sigh. I knew what he was talking about and I wasn’t here to speak about it. I licked my lips and tried not to lose control over this subject since I didn’t have time for a trip down memory lane.

“What I’ve done and what not had nothing to do with you. Just because you’re doing business with Dante, doesn’t make you two best buddies”

I shrugged and raised a warning finger that his discussion had an end here.

“I’m not here to talk about Dante.” I stated with a much calmer voice “I want to know who contacted you about a new Job for the Devil May Cry”

I didn’t tell him that I knew about Red Grave City and who might have returned. I wasn’t even sure if he knew. I could hear Morrison taking a deep breath and his hand brushed through his beard. He was debating with himself about how much to tell me and how much I knew already. He finally exhaled and leant his arm against the window frame.

“A guy who calls himself V contacted me. He wanted to meet Dante. Told me he got a Job and offered a good amount of money to fight a Demon with the name Urizen in Red Grave City. I’ve organized a flight for them. Trish and Lady go as well”

Morrison didn’t mention Vergil with one word. Could I be so wrong? I nodded before he continued

“I know what you’re thinking. Let them do their Job. You would be a distraction. As far as I know, this Urizen is not our usual kind of Demon. V spoke out a warning about not underestimating it. But…I am not sure what this guy hides from us. You know? I am not even able to define it. I am not even sure if Dante trusts him. But you know how he is; it’s all about the money”

A soft laugh fell from his lips and I couldn’t fight the urge to smile. I knew he was right for telling me not to go, but for me it is not because of Dante. I am still not fully recovered.

“Thanks, Morrison. See ya”

I placed a hand onto his shoulder before opening the window and teleported myself to the top of the car. A hand reached for one of the blades and threw it into the direction of one of the buildings. The chain extended and the blade hooked itself into one of the roofs. I swung myself up disappeared into an alley. A yank on the chain caused the sword to get unhooked and slip quickly back into my hand. Now its time to think about my next step and find out who this “V” guy is. 


	2. "V"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Red Grave City, Nyx finally gets the chance to stumble into the guy Morrison told her about: V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense 
> 
> P.S. I would also like to mention that this FanFiction is the very first I have ever written. Chapters are short, but I kept on writing until becoming...more creative and (allow me to say this) better ;)

Red Grave City.

The bitter taste of ash covered my tongue like poison. A scent like burned flesh thrown into an abandoned botanical garden filled the air, making it impossible to ignore. I pulled my cape up higher so it would cover mouth and nose while my eyes scanned the area. When reaching the city I climbed up one of the ruined buildings to have a better view. Eyes fell immediately on the huge Qliphoth Tree which spread its roots through the whole town. The people who lived here didn’t seem to see the danger coming. Blood sucked out of their living bodies and all that’s left was looking like a crumbling statue; lifeless husks that captured the moment of sorrow.

Never have I seen a Qliphoth Tree before. I was awestruck with the blood-slicked vegetation. I knew that if sufficiently nourished, it grows a fruit that hold divine power for the demon who eats it. Very tempting but deadly for a hybrid like me.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt the presence of Vergil again. It was just a weak sign but the first I felt in a few weeks. I tried to understand what he wanted in Red Grave City. I couldn’t imagine that he was here to fight a demon nor could I…

Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning; the fruit of the Qliphoth Tree.

It still confused me. He was a hybrid as well or did he manage to turn into a pure demon? But how?

I’ve been ripped out of my thoughts when the loud sound of a vehicle could be heard, coming from a few streets away. I quickly made my way towards the loud noise and all I could see is how a van drove off again, being able to read Devil May Cry on its side. Distracted, I almost slipped on a lose tilt but could hold my balance, just now noticing that a large hole was gaping right before me. The vibrating sound of the motor caused a part of a wall to collapse and block a path below me. I heard the sound of wings coming closer, escaping through a small gap into the blocked passage and I barely managed to quickly hide behind the part of the wall that was still standing. Slowly I made my way along the top of the short tunnel, hearing a voice echoing

“So, V, you think…”

I couldn’t understand the rest but everything I needed has been said. Now I had to be careful. When I reached the edge of the roof, I tried to stay hidden. I wanted to know who I was dealing with. I wanted to see who I was dealing with.

The head of a black panther became visible, quickly followed by that large dark blue hawk I’ve seen before. My eyes quickly moved up when I knew that we were becoming some uninvited visitors; Empusas. I’ve read about those insect-like workers. They are not the strongest but their claws might leave a few bleeding marks if they were able to hit you. The black demon panther was preparing itself for attack and just now did my eyes fall onto a tall slender man who stood beside it. Dark hair moved with the wind, revealing a bit of his face which I could take a glimpse of. Pale skin was covered in tattoos and a long, open sleeveless leather coat covered a part of it as well as black leather pants. A fingerless glove was worn on his right hand which held a silver cane. Before I could try to see him better I had to make a decision; wait until they fought the demons or step in and do it myself.

“Fuck it”

My fingers already itching to cover my blades in demon blood. I took a step back before running towards the edge and push myself up into the air, hands already on the hilt of the swords and disconnecting them with a quick move. Before hitting the ground I saw the black panther looking up at me. A smirk tugged on my face as it seemed to allow me the first step into battle. Both hands now holding one of the blades I swung one of them above my head. The chain extended with each round before swinging it towards one of the insectoids. A toothed blade broke through its chest and got hooked into the floor behind it. With a quick move I pulled myself down towards the wounded demon, crushing it with my feet. Just now the black panther joined me, jumping towards the Empusa beside me and piercing its fangs into the creature. The demonic animal savaged the enemy within the blink of an eye.

“What? Who the hell is dat?”

The demon hawk screamed above me and when I looked up I could see the tall man pass me and ramming the tip of his cane into the head of the Empusa. Only then the vain attempt of the insectoid to survive stopped. I thought the panther killed it already but I seemed to be wrong. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and a strange shiver ran down my spine. I risked to look back, just for a second before teleporting myself towards the rest of the Empusas. Swords connected I let the hilt twist in my hands as the toothed blades cut through flesh so quickly that it sounded like a constant rattle. A few blood drops hit my face and arm as I disconnected the blades again to strike out for a final move.

When nothing was left but twitching flesh I realised that I fought myself into rage. You couldn’t even recognize what I was fighting anymore. I breathed heavily, standing with my back to the strangers as I put my swords back into the holster. _-Calm down- _I told myself before turning on my heel, already wondering why the bird wasn’t croaking anymore. All eyes on me as I walked towards the dark haired male; assuming he must be V. I noticed a tighter grip around his cane and just when I seemed to be too close he shot out the sharp tip of the cane towards me, keeping a distance between us.

“May I ask who you are and what you want?”

His voice was low and calm, almost hypnotizing me with every word spoken. This feeling was so familiar but I couldn’t allow it to consume me. A hand reached up and I uncovered the lower part of my face, my eyes looking straight into his.

“I don’t think that thanking me would hurt you, would it?”

I teased and allowed myself to touch the tip of his cane which seemed to glow up for a moment. I gave it a gentle push. Not hard enough to get it out of my face but enough to signalise him that he could put it down. He hesitated until the panther moved beside me and sat down like a dog. Confusion was written all over V’s face and he slowly lowered the cane. This animated the blue hawk to speak again

“Are you out of your mind? She’s a demon. Can’t you see?”

The screams of protest has been ignored and I walked closer to V, now just half an arm away from him. I could see how his muscles were tensed and this closeness finally answered one of my questions; I sensed Vergil in him. Not as much as I would when he would stand there but enough to know that a small part of him was in this young man.

“I was actually looking for you, V”

I spoke silently. I wanted those words to be heard by him only. He raised a brow and leant against his cane. This comfortable position showed me that he was more confident than I expected.

“This is not the answer to my question. I’d really like to know who is looking for me”

An evil smirk tugged on the corner of his lips and it encouraged me to make another step closer to him. I wanted to know; if a part of Vergil is inside of him, would he recognize me? I let a few seconds pass but there was nothing. He didn’t look at me any other way than before. I was a stranger to him.

“They call me Nyx.”

My eyes scanned him, slowly from top to bottom and I noticed a book in one of his inside pockets. I needed to try my luck.

“Your breath first kindled the dead coal of wars. And brought in matter that should feed this fire”

I looked up at V again and he parted his lips with a smile to continue

“And now ’tis far too huge to be blown out. With that same weak wind which enkindled it”

Now there was no doubt.

His free hand reached for mine. Fingers brushing along my lower arm, slowing down at my wrist before holding my hand in his. As if time has stopped I watched how he brought the back of my hand up to his lips, gently placing a soft kiss on it. His warm breath caressed my skin and I felt weak for a moment. I couldn’t explain why.

“A pleasure to meet you. Since you seem to know so much about me, I’d be more than pleased if you would allow me to get to know a bit about you”

“You forgot about our Mission, you sweettalking soothsayer??!!”

There was the demonic bird again. For the first time he looked away from me and waved the bird away. The panther was already making its way slowly towards the only unblocked way in sight and the bird followed, calling for V to come while mumbling something that I couldn’t hear anymore.

I turned around and wanted to follow but was stopped by a tight grip around my upper arm. I looked back at V who pulled me closer to himself, the captured arm against his chest now. The cane switched hands. I saw how his tongue has been poked out and he licked the tip of his thumb. The lightly wet digit brushed along my cheek and the side of my jaw, removing the blood stains from my skin. His fingers rested under my chin for a short moment and I saw he wanted to say something but all that left his plump lips was a simple: “You had blood on your face”

Was he actually teasing me? Or even testing me?

Without another word he let go of my arm and walked after his summoned familiars. I followed as if he asked me to~


	3. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if two mysteries find a great interest in each other? Could a single touch or move be a sign of affection already? Nyx and V know that there is something connecting them as if they'd know each other for so long already, but V cannot grasp the reason for those feelings yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

I wasn’t someone who talked much but V took the lead and told me the names of his familiars. Shadow, the black panther just looked back when he heard his name but Griffon, the avian monstrosity had more to say

“Don’t get used to it, young demon-lady. If you sabotage our mission, I’ll not hesitate to kill you”

He circled a few times above our heads before flying steadily beside V who rolled his eyes. I nodded in understanding, knowing that the protective familiar was just serving its master. It was amusing and I think Griffon didn’t know how cute he could sound.

We stepped out of the shadows. The glaring sunlight made me squint. The sound of a river nearby and the construction of the building betrayed that we reached the docks. Walking up metallic stairs I broke another silent pause between V and me.

“This demon…Urizen…was he the one who broke the seal and let the Qliphoth tree appear here in the human world?”

V slowed down and signalised that what he had to say would take longer than us reaching the top.

“I don’t have a clear answer to this question since I don’t know for sure. Maybe the seal hasn’t been broken but the growth of the Qliphoth tree is the result of something else. All I know is that Urizen is hungry for divine power…literally. He is more powerful than we can imagine. I’ve put my hopes into Dante whose fate is still unknown after the fight in the Qliphoth tree”

There was disappointment in his voice but no sadness. He didn’t lose his hope. Neither on Dante nor on the fall of the demonic warlord.

“Interesting. So you know Dante…personally?”

We reached the top of the stairs and before I could give him an answer I could hear the strident sound of pyrobats. My hand placed on my sword. I was ready for an attack but…there was something else. Stepping close to the railing, I could see a young man fighting with the demonic bats. Eyes widened when I recognized the sword swinging man. It was Nero. The blue Devil May Cry neon sign on the van; Now it made sense. Seems like it became family business.

I made a few steps backwards, afraid he would see me. I was sure he didn’t remember me since it was years ago that we’ve met. He was still a kid. Still, I couldn’t risk it. This wasn’t the right moment to meet. This changed the plan I’ve made but didn’t interrupt it much. On the contrary. Now Nero was part of my plan as well.

I wanted to continue our way as quick as possible and V saw the fight on the rooftops on the other side of the river as well. When he looked at me, I felt like being caught. My heart was racing and I didn’t know if I should say something or not. I swallowed the knot in my throat down but he rose a finger at my lips. Dark locks covered his face when he looked down, shaking his head.

“My question has been answered without a word. Let’s keep going.”

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. I just realised that I held my breath when V spoke. He swung his cane playfully as he walked to the stairs that would guide us to the other side of the building. The direct path was blocked by thorny roots.

“Why’s the boy here?”

It was a question out of pure curiosity. I knew Nero was strong but I wouldn’t say that his power and talents outdo those of his hotheaded uncle. He was led by emotions and I would even go so far to say that this was more of a curse than a blessing. But that’s just me.

“Don’t underestimate him”

V lifted his arm and Griffon landed on it, both looking at a huge root entwined with another blocking the main street. They turned their gazes to an alley beside the building we just came out of. Impossible to pass unnoticed, the squawking sound of the pyrobats became louder and louder as they flew straight towards us.

“We don’t have many heroes to choose from, do we?”

Rudely I let out a chuckle as I heard the word hero. V put much more weight onto that term than I would. It was my turn to shake my head and I pulled out my sword to get ready for the fight.

“I don’t believe in heroes”

It was all I had to say to this. Both hands held the chain as disconnected blades got swung. One on each side of my body like protecting shields. I let go of them and they hooked themselves into the upper part of the building in front of me. I started to run, jumped up high towards the loosely hanging chain. My foot stepped onto the metal string and it allowed me to push myself higher into the air. At the same time my hands grabbed the hilts of the swords to pull them out of the wall and take them with me. Now I was above the demons and Griffon who attacked the pyrobats by firing electric blasts at them. I gave the swords a quick tug and the chain appeared to be broken, now holding two individual weapons in my hands. Falling I aimed for the first to come near me. The tip pierced into the neck of the creature and my weight caused further damage when the blade got tugged down, cutting through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. Guts were raining down onto the pavement before the dead body splashed into it. I threw the other sword into the direction of another bat. Holding onto a chain that grew out of the hilt, I watched it swing around the monster’s neck. I tugged the creature down to me and at the same time pulling myself up so I could stay in the air a bit longer. The blade in my other hand beheaded my prey and I let myself fall down to the ground along with the dying creature. Flashing lights above my head caused me to look up. Griffon was having a hard time to fight the two left pyrobats on his own as they started to attack from both sides, trying to use a short moment of carelessness.

Shadow couldn’t do much as the flying demons were too high for him to reach. V stepped beside me lifting his can and calling Griffon down. He obeyed and rushed in our direction, in hope that the pyrobats would follow. They didn’t move but looked after their victim. One of them suddenly opening its mouth, revealing a throat filled with molten lava. Wings stopped moving and the attacker swooped down. Shadow positioned himself and was ready to attack but I knew that the next attack applied to the weakest first; V. As the gaping mouth revealed the burning liquid it was about to spit, Shadow turned and prepared itself to jump onto the pyrobat to prevent the breath of fire to hit his Master.

“V!”

Griffon screamed. All of us stood a few steps away from V who didn’t move. I felt like caught in slow motion when all three of us moved quickly towards him from different directions. I teleported myself to him but my arms were catching nothing but air. V disappeared. Griffons claws hit my chest and pushed me out of the firing line, making me fall backwards onto the pavement. Now I could see V up in the air and how his cane has been shoved into the head of the pyrobat. Drops of hot lava pouring out of it like a waterfall and I managed to push myself away on my heels, feeling the heavy weight of Griffon still on top of me.

“Get off of me”

I yelled at the demonic bird as he was furiously fluttering. I felt that something was tugging on the chain on my stomach.

“I’m trying! I’m trying! I’m stuck!”

Now we were the weakest prey and the last pyrobat noticed that as well. I watched it coming down, straight our direction. I laid my blades aside and tried to free the claw out of the chain but the closer the deadly creature came the more did Griffon panic.

“Hold still”

I demanded but survival mode kicked in and the avian creature ripped the chain out of my top and belt. His wings covered my sight on our attacker and I lifted my arm, the orb in my palm lighting up bright blue.

“Oh shit. Wait!”

Griffon screamed and flew away from me. The pyrobat was so close that I could feel the heat on my hand. I fired without hesitation. The bat exploded and even I got hit by the impact of the shock wave, feeling each stone pressing itself deeper into my back. A few drops of burning blood hissed on my uncovered skin. I didn’t feel any pain as I tried to cover my face protectively with my hands. When I got back to myself I heard ripped pieces of the creature raining onto the ground. My ears were ringing and I rolled myself onto my stomach. Tiny stones got inhaled that scratched my throat and now I coughed blood. I wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand. The other pushed me up so I could sit back on my knees.

“She’s insane. She could have killed us all.”

My hearing became better but even with half of its function I would still hear Griffon complain. I saw V sitting against a wall and Shadow right in front of him, sheltering the man and watching me in-depth.

“You ‘kay?”

I looked at V still unable to stop coughing. Even with regenerating power it took a while until my wounds healed. He got up to his feet with the help of his cane, looking more fragile to me than before. He dusted off his coat and nodded with a light smile.

“More than you, I guess”

An amused smile confirmed his comment and I got up to my feet as well, my blades connected and back in the holster. I looked down myself, watching as the burned skin cured itself and noticed that the brutally ripped out chain didn’t cause any damage on my clothes. Wouldn’t want to run around naked. I fixed my cape and brushed the dust off of me as good as I could. When I wanted to pull my hood back over my head I froze at the sight of V standing right in front of me. His dark green eyes looked down my body. His hand reached for my exposed midriff and touched the spots where the lava drops hit me.

“Fascinating”

He whispered before grabbing my hip and turning me around to look at my back. He moved my cape up and I could feel his fingers gliding along my skin, tips pushing their way up under my top. Again, I stopped to breath. My full attention laid on the hand that was exploring a small part of my body. I couldn’t deny that I was enjoying his touch. Every skin-contact a pleasure. Quickly he pulled his hand away and the familiar coldness was back. He stepped in front of me, holding a tiny stone between thumb and index finger. A small drop of blood told me that he pulled it out of my skin. I didn’t know if I expected any other reason for him to touch me but curiosity about my healing abilities seemed to be the main reason. I didn’t know why I was feeling so disappointed about this realization.

His fingers parted so the stone slipped out of his grip and fell onto the ground. I looked up at him, eyes meeting his lips that formed a one-sided smile. Further up our eyes met again and he raised his arms so his hands could fix my cape. His warmth surrounded me like an embrace. His hands brushed along the fabric and just lightly touching the skin on my back again. It caused me to lean forward a bit. His fingers suddenly pressed against my back, pushing me even closer.

I didn’t hear any of the summoned familiars. We were alone.

I noticed that I kind of protested against his attempt to bring me closer to him. But the space between us has been closed already. Bodies touched and my hands rested on his chest, moving with every breath he took. My head tilted back lightly, I could still stare into those deep green hues.

“They say about me that I am a mystery to them…but…I think you are a greater mystery since I cannot find out what _you_ are”

V’s voice was just lightly louder than a whisper. His words spoken directly against my lips so they almost touched. I allowed my hand to brush up to the side of his neck, fingertips hiding in the dark hair.

“I wish we’d have the time to find it out but…”

“Shhh”

He hushed against my lips so I wouldn’t speak out what I thought and what he already knew. He turned his head lightly to the side and I could feel his lips already on mine…but not enough to call it a kiss as we got interrupted.

“I found a way to destroy the roots that are blocking our way”

Griffon returned and and made its way to his owner. I brushed my teeth along my lower lip. My tongue trailed along the spot his lips touched mine. I was wondering what caused this behaviour of V. I glared at Griffon who looked at me as his master let go of me. We walked together through a small gate. Behind it a path that was blocked by thick thorny roots. On the front a huge a blood clot and without the need to ask, V knew what to do. He summoned Shadow so he would destroy the blood filled clump. Griffon moved closer to me, sitting on the railing beside me before speaking unusually silent

“Don’t expect me to apologize. I know you’re not a fool and we both know how V’s fate looks like. Don’t make it harder for him…or for yourself”

My arms crossed on my chest and I didn’t dare to look at the blue demon. I knew he was right. I hated him for being right.

We all saw how the roots got dried out and crumbled into dust. We could go on and V looked back at Griffon and me, inviting us to come with a simple gesture of his hand. Both of us obeyed, moving at the same time.


	4. The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V wants to find out more about Nyx. In a moment of “peace” they have the chance to talk. But will he be satisfied with what she tells him? There is also another problem to solve; her need of demon blood. Maybe a very talented gunsmith can help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

The stairs we walked down suddenly found an end. We had to jump down. Without hesitation I found myself on the ground. I looked around and had already a strange feeling in my guts. Eyes scanned the area and Griffon brought V safely down as well. Train tracks covered the ground we walked on as then both of us spotted it almost at the same time. A group of Empusas was feasting on their meal. Too many to see who their victim was. I wanted to run into a raid but V stopped my with his cane blocking my way.

“My turn”

A mischievous smirk laying on his lips. The insectoids were already aware of us. I lifted both arms and stepped back. If there would be an emergency I could still step in. V swung his arm up and with a simple snap of his fingers, his hair turned white. The black color vanishing into dust.

Confused I looked around when the ground was starting to shake. It felt like an earthquake. My black eye was heating up and I could feel another demonic presence. Bigger. My eyes shot up and something that looked like an Asteroid was aiming for us. The burning rock hit the ground and entombed some of the Empusas. I didn’t move and looked at V for a short moment who was still waiting for more to happen. A gurgling sound came from under the stone. A black thick liquid cooked up. My hand reached instinctively for my swords. The clogging mass shot up and gave birth to a gargantuan demon. Just when the golem appeared I looked at V whose tattoos vanished. What kind of devil trigger was that?

I shook my hand to focus on the combat. Griffon and Shadow joined their familiar already, V followed to finish off those that were weakened by his demons. I teleported myself behind the blood filled back of an Empusa. The connected swords already in my hands to slash it open but before I could make my deadly strike, a violet laser cut the enemy in two halves. I jumped back. I saw the laser coming out of the violet core of the golem while I was turning my body in the air. I could also see that he was aiming for me now and I beamed myself closer to V.

“I guess your big friend isn’t a fan of mine”

V pulled his cane out of the head of an Empusa when he looked at the golem who was about to shoot another laser into our direction. Well, into my direction. V ran quickly towards the monstrosity and I lifted my cursed hand towards the direction the laser would come from. The blue orb in my palm lighting up brightly and I clenched a fist, compressing the energy so a protection shield appeared around me. The laser hit its surface and I could feel my muscles burn when I tried to keep up my shelter. My devil trigger already consuming a lot of my energy. The laser stopped and I relaxed, breathing heavily in exhaustion. Looking for the reason why the golem stopped his attack, I could see V on top of his head. His cane was sticking in the head of the familiar and it appeared that he was controlling it. A hard knock of both hands of the golem smashed the last Empusa into the ground and it lowered its head so V could get off of it. The cane got pulled out and the demon vanished. It looked like it would make its way into V’s body. His tattoos drawn onto his body by an invisible hand and his hair painted black again.

“Nightmare is not trusting you. I’m cuuurious why’s that”

Griffon took a seat on V’s arm but looked at me. I rolled my shoulders to relax the pain in my muscles a bit and let out a light chuckle. My eyes met with V’s and I knew why Nightmare mistook me for an enemy.

“Because he isn't”

I nodded to V and Griffon laughed lightly. It kind of sounded like he was actually agreed with me. V’s eyes widened and the look on his face betrayed that he wasn’t. Or at least, he wasn’t aware of that. The connection between him and his familiars was stronger than he could imagine. All of them representing a part of him; his fears, his worries, his strength, this thoughts, his feelings. Maybe each of them in a different way but it was obvious for me. V was struggling with what he thought and felt about me but he couldn’t find out yet. I might hold myself back for a bit since my confusion wasn’t making his situation any better. He needed some time and I’d give it to him.

“I apologise if I ever made you think I wouldn’t. I also have to confess that there might be a part of me that might still be a little…how shall I put it…doubting”

There was a little bit of anger in V’s voice. His hand closing tightly around his cane before he walked towards the bridge across the river. He punished me with ignorance when he quickened his steps. I sighed deeply as it felt like he was mad at me for something I hadn’t done yet. I made a step forward but the next hit one of the containers as I teleported myself onto it. I pulled my cape closer into my face and made way way across the bridge on top of the skips. I saw one of those thorny roots again which blocked the direct way. Another blood clot revealing its weak point. Being quicker as the others I decided to take a look where the roots were coming from. Disconnecting one of the blades, I ran towards a statue on the side of the bridge and threw the hooked blade at it. The chain wrapped around the upper part and I jumped down. Holding onto the metal string I could look under the stony overpass. The roots were actually hooked into the bridge and removing them would cause the whole structure to collapse. I tugged on the chain and got pulled up. My legs moved from back to the front to swing myself onto the bridge again. What I almost forgot were the others who spotted the blood clot now. The gesture of V called Shadow so he would destroy the bloodfilled sack.

“Wait! Don’t…”

Before I could finish my warning it was too late. The roots turned into ashes and the ground started to move. The sound of breaking stones crumbled beneath my feet when I ran towards the others. Griffon could carry V but not for too long and I couldn’t gauge how much of this bridge will break down. The containers on the tracks were already moving and before V would slip down I reached out for him and grabbed him by his collar. It caused him to turn around and I took a hold of his hand now.

“Run!”

I demanded and pulled him up towards half of the bridge. I had to give him some wider range to jump when Griffon should help to get him to the other side. I gave his hand a firm squeeze when we were close to the broken part and now it was a question of timing. I stopped rapidly so my feet were lightly slipping on the ground. My hand pulled on his as if I would be throwing it and within a split second I hunkered down so he would be able to jump on my back. He immediately understood and when I could feel his feet on top of me I pushed myself up, able to watch him jump high into the air. He summoned Griffon and held onto him. I took my blade and threw it as far as I could and felt when the blade hit something. Without wasting any more time I swung myself onto the other side of the river. My feet hit the top of a weecked car and when I called my blade back with a tug, I noticed it was just barely hooked into the balcony railing. I could have teleported myself but it cost me too much demonic energy which was not limitless in the human world. It needed much more time to regain than in the Underworld.

V came to me and held a hand up. It was rather a kind gesture than a move to actually help me off the car. He looked back over his shoulder and I followed his gaze which fell onto the huge gap that was once covered with the bridge.

“That was close”

V said silently and my eyes fell onto his hand that was still holding mine. His thumb rested on the back of my hand and brushed along my skin, barely noticeable. I nodded lightly and pulled my hand out of his, accepting the short comment as a thanks. V looked at his hand when I let go of him and I tried to defuse the awkward moment by pointing towards the end of the tracks. They were covered in the debris of a train station and more roots. But one of the roots seemed to leak a slimy yellow substance. V cleared his throat and tried to find out what it was. The closer we got the better we could see that it was a small parasite who was feeding on the roots.

“A Nidhogg Hatchling. It might come in handy”

V took the little sucker out of its buffet and stuffed it into one of his pockets. I felt how my face betrayed that I was disgusted that he carried it around like a souvenir. An amused smile laid on V’s lips and he lifted his cane, the top nudged my nose.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t seen anything worse than that”

I waved his cane away and pointed at his coat.

“I usually don’t carry it around”

Both of us laughed, even if the moment of freedom was only meant to last for a few seconds.

We continued our way through the empty streets and ruins of buildings until reaching the blocked path. Referring to a sign above our heads we should come to a roofed market. The vegetal lock looked different from those that we had seen before. V reached into his pocket and pulled out the Nidhogg Hatchling who hungrily reached out its tentacles. As soon as it climbed into the roots, the feast begun. The thorny gate fell apart.

We entered the abandoned market. It was so silent that you could hear the blood running through the Qliphoth roots and I was even able to hear my own breath. Every step betrayed the position of the other but V’s suddenly stopped. I turned to him and saw him entering a phone booth.

“What the…”

I whispered under my breath when watching him throwing a coin into the phone and dialing a number. Without saying a word he hung up after a while. I was already right behind him, with my arms crossed on my chest.

“I’d like to introduce someone to you. She might help you with your…”

V started to point at my eye with his finger and I didn’t understand what he meant. Then he pulled my cape down, revealing the lower part of my face again. Hand held onto my throat and his thumb pushed my chin to force my head to turn to the side.

“Your mark is fading and your eye…”

He looked down at me and examined my eye.

“It looks like a half empty glass. I can see a part of your hazel iris. Your source of demon power needs to be charged”

I pushed his hand away from me and turned away. Again my hands was touching the marked skin even though I couldn’t feel anything. Was it possible that he was right? I never needed to feed on demon blood in the past to keep my demonic half more present than the angelical.

“What’s the other half?”

V asked suddenly and sat down on a box nearby.

“It will take some time until she comes”

He said as if he wanted to assure me that he would be the only one hearing my answer. I bit onto my lower lip and a part of my refused to answer. I didn’t want to talk about this part of me since I decided to live the life of someone else. It was my choice to live as a demon and gave up on the benefits of an angel. Those two races were in an eternal fight. If you chose one side you could never turn to the other anymore.

I suddenly felt the top of his cane light hooked into my leg. He pulled it lightly so I decided to turn to him again. He reached for another box and placed it in front of him. A hand patting the top so I would sit down.

“Mother was an angelus album. A priestess of the holy world. Humans call it heaven”

I spoke so quick as if I wanted to forget what I said in the moment I did. I placed a foot onto the box that was offered as a seat. Both arms rested on my leg as I looked down at V who was waiting to hear more from me. I shrugged and made a short gesture with my hand

“As you assume my father was a demon; a death bringer. Parents couldn’t be more different. Both of them had been exiled and when I grew up I had to make a choice. Step into the shoes of my mother and serve the order of the angelus album or be banned from heaven and live the life of a demon”

Every word fell from my lips like heavy stones. V tilted his head. He had still a question that was yerning for an answer. I could see it in his eyes. Ask! I demanded in my head. If he was quick enough I wouldn’t change the subject since I felt uncomfortable with this one.

“What was the reason for your decision?”

Fuck! I knew that this would be the question and I already tried to think of an answer before he finished it. I looked down at the ground as if I’d be ashamed of what I would say next.

“I’ve made my decision because…of someone else. There was just one right decision so I could be with…that someone”

I swallowed as the words laid like a knot in my throat, making it hard to breath. I shook my head quickly. Not only about the fact how foolish this must have sound but also to signalize that this was enough memory talk. I think V noticed how hard it was for me to talk about it. He got up and I could feel his hand under my chin. A touch that I almost got used to already. He lifted my head up. Our eyes met again.

“One thing…was he worth it?”

A one sided smile tugged on my lips and I took his hand from my face, holding it while placing it onto his chest

“I live when he lives and die when he dies”

It was all I wanted to say to this. V had his answer to the meaning of my someone to me but he couldn’t imagine what the deeper meaning behind my answer was. He also didn’t dare to ask since he knew that this was a riddle he had to solve himself.

I could feel his heart beating when I had my hand still placed over his on his chest. I wanted to give him a hint. I wanted to tell him that I knew who he was. That I knew who Urizen must’ve been. That their birth woke me up. That I lived because he did. His heartbeat was like an answer to the first part of the riddle.

Eyes still locked for what seemed like eternity as the sudden noise of a van crushing through the wall behind V broke the silence. Wheels screeched and the vehicle stopped. A woman looked out of the driver’s window when I looked over, V on the other side of the car already.

“Well, well. Who do we have here, huh?”

We entered the back of the van. V introduced me to the girl with the name Nico but her major interest laid in my blades.

“May I take a look?”

Like an excited kid she was so close that she was already touching my swords before I could even give her an answer. I pulled them out of my holster and connected them before laying the hilt into her hands. She fell almost over at the weight but managed it to bring it to her workbench. Big eyes looked at the runes, the toothed blades and the hilt. Fingers brushed along the metal and she tried to find the spot where to disconnect them again. There was none. This weapon was obeying me like a living creature would.

“How….how did you?”

She tried to pull it and scratch it a little with her finger to find a small gap. Frustration laid in the noises that she started to make. I laughed and walked over to her, disconnecting both blades with a small spark again, a small chain still between them. Eyebrows moved up and jaw fell open in delight.

“Where can I get one of these?”

Nico looked at me and I scratched the back of my head. I was still impressed that she was the first person I met who didn’t judge me for how I looked. She didn’t even seem to bother that my demonic presence was clearly visible. Or maybe not? I thought about my eye and what V said before. I grabbed my blades and pushed them back into the holster.

“Kill a death bringer and take his weapon.”

I winked at her and leant onto the counter that separated us. She lit a cigarette and the happy expression on her face vanished.

“Okay. Back to business, party pooper”

She exhaled and I blew the smoke out of my face back to her.

“Concentrated demon blood and a way for me to take it”

Nico coughed and chuckled, thinking I would make a joke. She looked at V who was leaning against the door. He nodded seriously and Nico looked back at me. First confusion and then suddenly an idea as her face lit up.

“I’m a genius”

She said to herself and started to rummage through boxes and drawers, starting to work. While placing everything necessary onto her workbench she gave me another serious look

“You have to pay me good for that. I also need some demon blood by the way”

Nico was back at work when I looked at V who opened the door of the van. I was right behind him as he stopped, blocking the way.

“You stay here and take some rest. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Before I could say something he closed the door right in front of my face. I could hear the girl chuckle and she pointed with a screwdriver to a sitting area.

“Be my guest. I’ll wake ya up when I’m done”

Got said without looking at me. Even though I was worried about V, he was right. Even though I thought that he would need this rest more than me. I laid down on the soft seating and pulled my legs up. My arm got placed on my eyes as I closed them. _Just a few minutes –_ I told myself as I passed out.


	5. No time to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx meets Nero in the fight against Gilgamesh, but he has no chance to find out who was giving him a helping hand as she escapes into the underground, continuing her way alongside with V. A fight follows the other and Nyx is trying to keep a distance between her and V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

„Hey! Sleeping Beauty“

Fingers snapped next to my ear and my body shot up. My head almost hitting Nico’s who jumped back. I rubbed my eyes and couldn’t tell how long my lights have been out. I cursed under my breath and I swung my legs to the side to sit properly on the pillowed bench. V was sitting at a small table opposite of me, reading in his book. Nico placed a hand onto his shoulder and patted it kind of roughly.

“This fella here brought me some gooood demon blood. I’ve managed to concentrate it and voila. That’s for ya”

She pulled out a small metallic device. A cartridge has been sticked inside, revealing a dark thick liquid inside. Taking it from her I took a closer look and before I could ask she was prepared to answer.

“It’s a vape. You press this button here and inhale through the opening here.”

Nico showed me how it worked and I was kind of hesitating to give it a try. I felt V’s eyes on me and I didn’t want to disappoint them both. My finger pushed the small button just as she showed me and inhaled deeply. The vaporised demon blood entered my lungs and I kept it in for a moment, able to feel how my body was extracting the nutrients my body needed. Exhaling, the inside of the van got filled with the fume. Nico tried to wave it away and coughed lightly, opening the door of the van.

I closed my eyes for a short moment and could feel how my power regained quicker than before. When I opened them, dark green hues looked into mine. He reached up to a shelf without looking and held an old side mirror in front of me. Looking at my reflection I could watch my eye turning pitch black again. Nico clapped her hands and wanted to say something as her phone rang.

“Oops. Gotta catch that call. Might be important”

V pushed himself up on the table and put the mirror away. Nico screamed into her phone that she would be on her way and looked at me, pointing at her workbench.

“Made a holder for your belt. Welcome in the smokers-club”

I thanked her with a salute and grabbed the leather holder that could be attached to my belt. I hid the vape in it and got out of the car as soon as I heard that she started the engine of the car. V followed me and shut the door. The van drove off with the same speed it arrived.

I turned to V and noticed that I didn’t thank him for getting the demon blood for me. Nico had an energy that made it impossible to catch a clear thought.

“Thank you for…doing this for me but you didn’t have to. I could have…”

“You’re welcome”

He said quickly before I would continue. Just now I noticed how foolish my attempt to thank him was.

“He almost got us killed when fighting that Nidhogg”

Griffon joined us and flew through the market hall and I moved further into it. Then I saw it. The roof was open now and on the ground laid what was left of their fight. I stepped into the light that was coming from the outside, unable to imagine what they’ve been through. My guilty conscience growing bigger as I could have helped. I’ve slept instead.

We all looked outside as a strange mechanical sound caught our attention. A gigantic monster made its way through the docks and I knew that Nero was close. We have seen him earlier running that way.

“Gilgamesh”

I said with a furious voice and could see how V moved backwards. Griffon looked at his master and was confused about his reaction to the creature.

“Wait. Where…where are you going? Are you running away?”

I turned around to see V leaving and I pulled my cape over head and mouth. It was good that V would leave since this monstrosity would be a bit too much for him.

“I think that that’s a little bit more than I could handle right now”

Just when he pointed at the opening I was about to leave. Even if I risked to be seen by Nero I could still help him to defeat this demon. I remember a time fighting against it side by side with Dante. Just because we were able to fight as a team, we could defeat it. This monster was better armored than a whole army and its weak points were hard to reach when it was constantly attacking you.

“Wait. What do you think you’re doing?”

V asked me and came closer, wanting to reach out for me but I made a step back. I shook my head to tell him that I was not going with him now.

“I’ll catch up later. Don’t worry…I’ll find you”

I said quickly. I had my sword already in my hand as I threw it to the top. Stealing him the chance to say anything. I swung myself out of the opening and teleported myself onto the nearest container. Gilgamesh was shooting into the direction I came from and caused the broken roof to collapse.

I ran as quick as I could along the vessels. Jumping from one to the other. Disconnected blades were held in both hands. The chain thrown over my head and kept tight when holding it against my shoulders. Gilgamesh shot volleys down my direction and its long mechanical arm followed each of my movements. I tried to teleport myself further and noticed that from the other side of the giant monster was someone doing the same. Buildings lit up as hit by flashes of lightning. The loud sound of two shots from a revolver echoed in the air and as soon as plasma-gun-toting arms turned away from me, I could see Nero jumping from the top of a building into the direction of the enemy.

I sighed and attached the chain to my belt so it would keep me up if necessary. Being on top of a building close to Gilgamesh I could see what Nero was aiming for; a huge blood clot on top of the demons body. I could also remember that there was more than just trying to destroy its source of energy. I jumped off the edge of the warehouse and turned upside down. Balls of lightning escaping my palm and each of them hitting the blood clot. At the highest point Nero’s and my way crossed. His gun held down and each of his bullets hit their target with precision. I could feel his eyes on me but they got quickly removed when Gilgamesh tried to attack us with his tentacle-like arms. The ends of it drilling and coming at us. I beamed myself quickly onto the other side. The metallic monstrosity let the ground shake when repositioning itself. The blood clot hidden under his back scales now and it shot long spikes out of its whole base as a warning. I looked over to the opposite building and waited until I had the attention of Nero. As soon as he looked over I pointed down. Being sure he would understand I let myself fall from the rooftop and before I hit the ground I threw my blade into a soft spot of Gilgamesh’s legs. The joints were organic and uncovered. Feet hit the ground and with a yank on the chain the outgrowth has been destroyed. Gilgamesh lowered itself as soon as the blue glowing inside had been exposed. I turned around saw Nero cutting another one off on the other leg. His robotic arm pointed up to the root again and let himself being pulled up. I did the same as soon as I noticed that the monster was falling to the side. Standing beside the boy I looked down at Gilgamesh whose back was exposing the blood clot again. Both of us watched as the giant was collecting organic material from the roots to heal the open wounds by creating a new protection. Nero jumped onto the back of the creature and pulled out his sword to attack the blood clot but he had a hard time to cut through the layers. I decided to support him by keeping the long arms of the giant away from him. My blade got thrown at the long cable which moved the armored head into the direction of the intruder. I stood on top of Gilgamesh’s back and tried to tame the wiggling beast with the chain. My hand pointed up and I shot at the head. It needed a few rounds until it got destroyed. The glowing core now hidden behind metal petals. Gilgamesh was rising up to his feet again and I knew what that meant. I pulled my blade back into my hand and turned quickly to Nero who was covered in blood already. He has been almost through the last layer but there was no time to finish it. I teleported myself behind him and gave him a violent push so he would fall over the edge of the monster. As soon as he noticed my shoulder in his back he held up his prosthetic arm and a gripper got shot at the rooftop. I managed to jump as high as I could to escape the deadly thorns before they’d pierce through my body. It was so close that I could almost stand on one of the spikes. I used the time in the air to shoot a few rounds at the spot where the blood clot was but I noticed too late that the scales were protecting it again. Two shots has been fired by Nero’s gun and I heard how the projectiles hit the head of the other arm of Gilgamesh. I looked at Nero and both of us nodded at each other for a thanks.

I looked to my side to teleport myself back down onto the ground. Now we had to do the same thing once again. As soon as I was below the giant I could feel that something was different. The temperature became unbearable and the joints lit up in a fiery red. I cursed under my breath and was trapped beneath the monster while it was about to burn me into ashes. I looked around quickly and decided to jump through one of the windows of the building nearby. As quick as I broke through the glass I let myself hunkered down. My arm in front of me to protect me from any flames that followed me. The heat vanished and I made my way outside as quick as I could. Jumping out I could see a hole in the ground that exposed the view to the underground. I could hear voices and took a look down, Nero standing on the other side of the opening. V and Griffon were looking up at us. Nero knelt down on one knee, his sword resting on his shoulders

“You know, I bet you taste like chicken…”

The younger teased Griffon and Griffon immediately shot back

“Oh, you ungrateful sonuva…”

The avian demon got stopped to continue his sentence by V holding his cane up in front of the insulted bird. V looked up at Nero

“I’ll leave this beast to you. We’ll have to press on”

The cane swung playfully in his hand and he looked up at me now.

“You coming?”

Nero looked surprised into my direction and I just nodded. I held up my index finger to tell V that I needed just a minute. The arm of Gilgamesh appeared behind the younger and he jumped back to not be hit by one of the lightning balls. I used the chance to shoot at one of the joints and turned my arm beside me to shoot the other as well. Same procedure as before. Gilgamesh collapsed to the side and I could see how Nero’s and my eyes met for a last time before I jumped into the open hole that was covered with the giant demon now. I was sure that Nero could handle the rest himself.

I unhooked the chain from my belt so I could hide my swords in their holster. I fixed my cape and heard how a few glass shards were falling down. Griffon and V looked at me with a confused look on their face.

“What?”

Both of them shaking their heads and V rose both hands in defense. Griffon simply turned around and continued the way through the underground.

“Exit is near. I can feel air coming out of that direction. You see, we made it far without your help”

Girffon’s wrath was now on me as he wasn’t able to let it all out on Nero. I laughed lightly and followed the avian leader along with V who mumbled a silent apologize. I waved it off.

We reached a small round passage, which seemed to be the exit Griffon spoke about but it had been blocked by thick roots. V looked around for a blood clot but the tunnel was a dead end to one side and the other was blocked by rubble, piled up high. The opening above it was too small for us to squeeze ourselves through. Maybe…

“I’m going”

I didn’t even have to say something as Griffon knew what V and I wanted him to do. He was small enough to fit through the gap. V Stretched his arms above his head, the cane held in both hands.

“You enjoy to be in the center of a fight, don’t you?”

Obviously, he spoke out a statement and I gave him a smile in response. I was used to it and I would lie if I would say that I didn’t enjoy it. Every battle would improve my skills. Everyone of us had a goal to accomplish. V suddenly swung his arms to the front and his cane found its place on my chest. His arms on each side and my back against him, capturing me in a tight embrace. His head found its place beside mine.

“At least, you always decide to return to me…even if it means to not finish a battle”

All I could do is to bend my elbows and bring my hands up to be placed between his, holding onto the cane as well. Both of us noticed the sudden glow of it.

“This fight wasn’t mine and I gave you the promise that I’d catch up. I keep my word”

V looked down at me and let out a deep sigh, releasing me from his hug. I let go of the cane and the soft light disappeared again. Even if I wanted to say more, I couldn’t allow him to let this feelings grow. It broke my heart to reject his attempts to come closer. Griffon was right when he said that this would end up painfully for both of us.

The sound of roots crumble into pieces predicted the avian friend’s return. Proudly he flew above our heads to be the first one who would exit the underground. We found ourselves in a huge warehouse. Looking around we tried to find the quickest way out of here. We had to climb over containers, scaffolds and lift trucks. At the top V grabbed my hand and spun me into his arm when a huge metal rod fell from the ceiling. I guess I was inattentive. My head aching at all that chaos that prevailed my mind. I didn’t return V’s gaze. I patted his hand and pushed myself away from him, my mouth silently dropping a _thanks._

When we reached the other side of the warehouse I got caught off guard by an Empusa Queen. It was standing on its back legs and her sickle-shaped claws were striking out above me. I could hear V’s voice screaming something. Shadow was at my side but he looked at my glowing hand and walked backwards with its head lowered. I was feeling how anger rose inside of me. I was mad at myself for becoming so careless. I was mad for having lost any control over my feelings. I was so mad for being so weak.

“Not now”

I growled under my masked face and held my palm towards the Empusa Queen. Before the claws hit me a huge beam of concentrated energy got shot out of my hand. The shock wave caused everything around me to move and the concrete under my feet broke when I tried to stand still. The bright light filled the whole room and blinded my normal eye. My cursed arm fell limp to my side in exhaustion. The brightness disappeared and I looked over my shoulder to see how they’re doing. V had his arms crossed over his head and was lowering them slowly, revealing an unharmed face. I didn’t know where Griffon was hiding but he flew beside his master and for once he didn’t say anything. My eyes fell onto the damage my outburst caused. There was a huge gap at the front of the warehouse and the outside of the hole was still glowing when the molten structure was dripping to the ground. I spotted a small hole in the ground that got revealed when one of the scaffolds moved closer to the wall. Griffon flew pass me and dived into the hole calling for us to come. I waited for V to overtake me as well before following them into the hole that led us into the underground again.

Drops of water fell from the pipes that were mounted at the top of the vault. The sound almost annoying when we made our way through the catacombs.

“You okay?”

V’s voice echoed against the walls and I looked at the back of his head, noticing that my eyes were still holding anger. I couldn’t calm myself down but this shouldn’t matter to him.

“Sure”

I lied but didn’t feel bad about it. Heels clicked on a metallic platform and it attracted the attention of another swarm of Empusas who came with reinforcement; another Empusa Queen. It was Griffon this time who positioned himself into my way and the snap of V’s finger betrayed that he summoned Nightmare again. Ground shaking and the golem broke through the wall and ran the insectoids over. Everytime I wanted to see more of the battle, Griffon flew into my field of view. I tried to wave him away and he dodged my hand.

“Watch out”

I yelled at him and he turned around quickly. I used it to distract him but it came in handy that one of the Empusas was actually coming for him. He attacked the insectoid but kept an eye on me. I ran towards the Empusa Queen and dropped onto the ground, sliding on my feet beneath it, my back almost touching the ground when I leant back. My sword had been pulled out and I cut off its tail. With a quick move I turned around, facing the enemy from behind when my feet slowed me down. My arm rested on my bend knee and I let the golem punch the living daylights out of the Queen. Some of the small Empusas decided to move back and escaped into the tunnel system. My eyes laid on Nightmare whose presence got revealed as soon as the Empusa Queen fell dead to the ground. I was still in a crouched position but ready to jump into any direction when the golem would attack. He didn’t. Slowly he vanished into V’s body again and I could see a satisfied grin on the tattooed man’s face. I stood up, unable to hide a smile as I knew what the meaning behind this grin was. I pulled the cape from my face and revealed my reaction

“That doesn’t mean anything”

They could hear that I was joking and V winked. If Griffon could roll his eyes, he would. I could hear him clearing his throat and taking the lead again. We followed with a light chuckle. The avian familiar stopped in front of a wall and I looked confused into his direction. He stared at it as if it would be a dead end but I pointed to the right where we could continue our way. Before I could say something, Griffon started to speak again.

“If we go right, we’ll walk right into a trap. I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted and don’t want to rush into the next fight with thousands of those nasty demons at me”

I finally lowered my finger and knew that if I would tell him that I wouldn’t mind, it wouldn’t animate him to come. V placed a hand onto the brick wall and stood still for a moment.

“Feel it? There is air coming through the small gaps. Behind this wall is our exit”

I crossed my arms on my chest, resting my back against the wall behind me.

“And what’s your plan? The corridor is too tight and unstable to use neither my power nor that of Nightmare”

“Teleport yourself to the other side, duh! Maybe you have a possibility to…Ah~”

I grabbed the bird by its throat and brought his face to mine.

“I can’t teleport myself to places I can’t see…beside that I am also unable to beam through walls, duh”

My grip loosened and Griffon flew backwards away from me. V was still staring at the wall and made a step back before ramming the tip of his cane into a small gap.

“Touch my cane”

He demanded and waved over to me.

“That’s what he said”

Griffon laughed but got silenced by a glare of V. I placed my hand onto the cane and V watched it glow. He placed his hand on mine and gave it a hard push before pulling it out quickly, pulling me back with himself. We watched how a bunch of bricks has been take out of their place, falling to our feet. The gap was big enough for us to go through it. V exited the tunnel first, followed by Griffon and then me. A powerful presence appeared and I took in my surroundings. It came from the direction of a huge gate. V was already there and he quickly hid behind a column. I moved beside him as silent as I could and looked around it on the other side.

“Malphas. Of course, more trouble. Not sure about that one, though. Never seen him before-“

V hooked the handle of his cane into Griffons neck and brought him against the column between us.

“-not in the underworld, anyway”

V brought a finger to his lips and showed the familiar he should stay silent. Captured against the wall, Griffon looked at me and I shook my head, unable to hide my amusement. V and I listened to the conversation between Malphas and a demon that resembled a knight sitting on a horse.

“Cavaliere Angelo”

I whispered silently, recognizing the knight but not the horse. They weren’t connected directly so I expect the demonic horse to be its own kind. We could hear how they spoke about the devil sword of Sparda as well as a blood descendant of him. They must mean Dante. With an order for the knight the three headed witch created a portal and rode off on her bird-like body. Malphas always creeped me out. She looked like someone would have sewn her together from what was thrown into the trash. Especially that head on the front which resembled a baby bird. A very ugly baby bird.

“Do you…”

I turned back to V just to find the spot where he was standing at empty. I rolled my eyes when I could see his shadow in the passage. Is he kidding me?

Quickly I stepped between two of the pillars and able to keep an eye on V but not seen yet by the Cavalier Angelo. The tattoed man threatened the demon knight, his cane knocked playfully into his hand

“Don’t worry”

The cane turned in his hand before the tip pointed at his enemy.

“I’ll be gentle”

My knees weak. My eyes wide open. Both happened for different reasons. First; his words. Second; he challenged a powerful demon. No, he challenged two and I wasn’t sure if he was aware of that. He immediately summoned Nightmare and ran into the fight, almost like I would. Skilfully he climbed on top of his biggest familiar and summoned Shadow for support. I decided to watch this time. I hid in the shadows and leant against the cold stone. Nightmares attacks were powerful but the demonic horse was able to avoid being hit most of the time. When I heard Griffon mentioning the control of time I recognized the horse; an elder Geryon. Just when it shot into my mind Griffon said it out loud. I lifted a hand and covered my normal eye, only looking through the cursed one. Just in that moment I saw that I have been locked out of the battlefield. The horse created a powerful time shield, which allowed it to have more control over its power. Uncovering my eye again I saw V being thrown off Nightmare but Griffon was on spot so his master could reach for his legs. Bringing him down Cavaliere Angelo was already at them. I saw how time slowed down for them, only Shadow being out of the slow motion area. Its attacks got ignored since this was the chance for the knight to kill V. He lifted his enormous sword consisting of four distinct blades with thorn-like serrations.

“Hey! Asshole!”

I screamed from behind and caught his attention. As soon as he looked at me I pulled my cape down and let him know who I was.

“You!”

The dark voice vibrated into my direction and I stared at him. It took only a few seconds until V would be freed from the slow-motion trap. The knight didn’t know I was outside the time shield but the horse suddenly sensed it, reared while still being attacked by shadow. The expression on Cavaliere Angelos face betrayed that he noticed as well as fear vanished and got replaced by a satisfied smirk, followed by an evil laugh. He turned back to V who was free and brought himself into a secure distance. Griffon attacked the horse as well and it quickly turned into a ghostly glow. V finished it when his cane pierced into the throat of it. The elder Geryon fell to the ground and threw its rider off. Cavaliere Angelo got throw into one of the gates and the shield vanished, allowing me to enter the scenery finally. I took out my blades and connected them to have a wider reach as the knight was much bigger than a human.

“No. Stay away”

The demon screamed into my direction while getting up quickly and tried to escape. I was running after him, but when I was past V, I could see him fall to his knees. Stopping, I’ve made my decision. Back at V, I wanted to help him get up but he blocked with his arm. With the help of his cane he stood up.

“I’m fine”

The way he said it, made me feel bad that I came back to help in a moment his weakness was so visible. The ground started to shake and the buildings on the street Cavaliere Angelo escaped to collapsed. It was impossible to pass the gate anymore.

“If the devil sword Sparda still exists, it may very well be our only hope….Uuuh, V, think about this for a minute now. What will you do if you find it? You gotta be strong in mind and body to wield the Sparda, and you, sir, are neither. Hate to break it to you, but the Sparda just be too much for ya”

I looked up at Griffon and noticed that he scratched me out of the plan to find the sword.

“For me, yes. But what of the boy…Nero?”

I was so close to wave at both of them and make them aware that I was still there. Then I decided to throw something else in.

“So you think Dante’s dead?”

Now I had their attention and they didn’t look like their answer would be no. I laughed sarcastically. My fingers touched the base of my nose in disbelief.

“He’s not”

I rose a hand and silenced both when they were about to say something. I looked up at a higher point of the city.

“I’ll go and find him. You go and look for the sword. If you have it, he wont be far from it. So we meet there”

My thumb pointed behind me and I brought their attention to Nico’s van. I didn’t know how long she was there already but it seemed that she waited for them. I teleported myself onto the top of the gate and was about to leave them but V stopped me

“How can you be sure?”

I smiled down at him and placed a hand onto my chest.

“I can feel it”

With that, I left and ran across the top of the buildings. Dante’s presence was stronger than before. I hoped that V and the others would take some rest as the final battle was near and the clock for V was ticking. We had to hurry up.

Yet I thought about the way Griffon and his master talked about the sword and how they put all their hopes into Nero. I had a bad feeling about this.


	6. Wake up, Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is looking for Dante and soon stumbles upon the devil sword as well as an unconscious demon hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

Death filled the air more than before. When I left the city behind me, it looked like I have entered the memories of a dazed mind. Everything cut and broken like shards of a mirror that reflected a huge graveyard. Tombstones decorated my path and each demon reminding the grim reaper. Ironically, this place fitted the presumption of V that Dante would be dead.

“Where are you?”

I suddenly found myself on an open square in front of a ruin that had to be once a wonderful villa. My cursed eye heat up and forced me to look up at the front of the wrecked building. I saw the legendary devil sword of Sparda. I had to leave it there since I was still curious what V was planning and what he would do if he finds it.

It was disturbingly quiet. I examined the area. My fingers curled into my palm, forming a firm fist. The leather on the gloved hand creaking. I had a bad feeling. My eyes fell onto the ground. Small stones rattling in a mad dance. Something was coming from under the ground. Soil grew out of paving stones and suddenly the head of a creature pushed itself through it. I managed to jump up but the digging beast was bigger than I expected. I teleported myself away from the attacker. My body flashed. My manifestation caught in a glitch. The impetuous move caused a disturbance in teleportation.

I looked at the demon and recognized it as a Behemoth. A variety of chains and metal plates served as an armor and I could hear it rattling when it came closer. I pulled out my swords and managed to connect them. The blade pointed at the head of the monstrosity to block the onslaught. The collision pushed me back and my feet came to a stop just before I could fall over the edge of a gaping chasm. I took a quick glimpse down and was able to see the ground as well as someone laying down there.

Dante!

I quickly turned back to Behemoth. Not wanting to risk it falling down the pit, I decided to lure it towards the building. It followed each of my moves and in the right moment, I was close in for the kill. The hilt in my hands turned and as the monster was running towards me like a crazed bull, I jumped aside. My blade hooked into one of the chains and I leant my weight into my weapon as Behemoth didn’t stop, causing the metal to break off. A part of the armor fell to the ground and the demon turned around quickly. Without a pause, it came for me again. A short jump above it and I cut off another chain, landing on the other side of the enemy. Behemoth slowed down and rose his head. A freed mouth now opened widely and unfurling two tongues. I had to be quick before it would turn around again. Blades disconnected, I threw one of them into the direction of one of the tongues. One foot touching the wall of the ruin I pushed myself up and ran along the side of it. I swung the other blade into the direction of the other demon tongue. The first one sliced through the wiggling muscle and the other stuck in the thicker part of my target. I jumped onto the top of Behemoth and pulling the free blade back into my hand. A pull on the chain yanked the head of the beast back and I rammed my sword into the head. A loud gurgling growl escaped the wide open mouth and broke off when I it fell to the ground. Both swords back in my hands I brushed the blood off on the sides of my legs. I jumped off and placed my cursed hand on the Behemoth. Slowly it burned from inside out and turned into ashes. More beasts could be heard coming my way but I didn’t have time for that. I would leave those to V when he finds the Sparda.

I landed quietly on the ground of the pit. Slowly I approached the spot where Dante was laying in the arms of a molten statue. The metal looking almost like a throne he sat on. His head hung down, appearing as if he would look down on me. I climbed up to him, positioning one foot on the side of his hip. The other found support a bit lower, so I could stand above him. I leant down, holding onto one of the statue’s hand while the other brushed some bloody hair out of his face. I could hear him breath but that was the only life sign. Fingers curled into the white strands on the back of his head so I could pull his head back, his face now right in front of mine.

“Where are you now?”

I asked him silently and was able to feel his demonic energy sucked out of him. This was too much for his human part to handle. The vape I got from Nico came into my mind. I didn’t know if this would have the same effect on him as it had on me, but I had to give it a try. I leant my body a bit against his, my hip now in the metallic hand I held onto before. I reached for the vaporizer and inhaled the demonic smoke deeply. My other hand closed around his chin, pulling it down with my thumb to part his lips. I moved as close to him as necessary and exhaled right into his mouth. A grey cloud surrounding our heads. I could feel his chest moving up and without a warning his hand was placed on my back and I had been pushed down. Lips caught mine into a deep kiss and for a brief moment I let it happen. My hand slipped from his chin to the back of his neck. His tongue running along mine and I could taste blood which let a silent moan escape my lips. When the moment became too intense I brought both hands to his chest and pushed myself away from him. My lips felt red and swollen. I brushed my teeth along the lower one.

“You fuckin’ jackass”

A wide grin appeared on Dante’s lips who looked more satisfied than ever. He looked me up and down, one of his hands brushing his hair back.

“Don’t blame me. You came here for a ride”

His hips moved up and down in an obvious manner. I rolled my eyes and stood up, my back meeting with the other hand of the statue. My hand reached for his collar and gave it a firm tug so he would slip out of his throne. To my disappointment, he landed on his feet. I jumped down as well and watched him look around, confused where he was. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at me, trying to find answers. I couldn’t tell him more than I knew from what others told me.

“I…”

I wanted to tell him what I knew but he interrupted me quickly.

“When the hell did you decide to come back?”

His words hit me like a dagger; right into the chest. The expression on his face revealing that he knew the answer to this already. When I didn’t answer right ahead, he shook his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it”

Dante said to himself while looking up into the sky. I was angry at his reaction but couldn’t blame him.

I knew that V would arrive soon and we had no time for this right now. I grabbed his wrist and turned him to me, looking up into the eyes of the taller man.

“They think you’re dead. Fallen, when fighting against Urizen. I told them they are wrong since I know you can’t die”

Dante moved a hand to the right side of his chest and I looked at it, knowing that I placed my mark there. It happened in a past that we shared. I shook any memory of it off before I would get lost in them.

“I can’t tell how long you’re laying down here. You seemed to have fallen into a coma as soon as your energy was drained. I want you to listen to me right now…the Sparda is up there and V is looking for it. I said I would be looking for you but their focus laid on the sword, not you. I want to find out why and what they intend to do. Assuming you’re dead they called Nero for Plan B. I don’t like the idea of the boy fighting against…him”

I could hear the leather of Dante’s gloves and when I looked down, I saw him clenching his fists. Both of us looked up and we could hear a fight going on above our heads. My time was running out. I grabbed the front of Dante’s shirt and pulled him down to me

“He has to find you laying half dead in this cave, understand? I want to know what he decides to do with the Sparda and with you”

“Shall I simply lay down…”

Before he could finish his sentence, I used my demonic arm to throw him against the wall. He let himself fall to the ground and stayed in this position. I could hear him groan in pain.

“Don’t move and shut up”

He nodded and I moved backwards into the shadows, hiding behind the molten statue.

The combat noise silenced and the sound of a big Qliphoth root collapsing told me that V must be close to the devil sword. I took a quick glimpse to the top edge of the cave and saw Shadow standing there. Good cat. It would tell its master where Dante was.

Soon the sword, V and Griffon found their way down. The avian familiar was surprised that Dante was still alive but I could hear anger in V’s voice when he reached down for the sword. 

“If only you never existed”

His voice so demonic and so full of anger. I could feel my heart racing. The blade of the Sparda scratching on the ground when V moved closer to Dante. Griffon was panicking and repeated “No” so often that I risked to take a look. V held the sword up. The tip of it pointing at Dante’s head. _Get up, _I screamed internally. The devilish weapon moving down quickly and I looked away.

“For a second there I thought you were gonna shish kebob me”

The sound of Dante’s voice made me sigh in relief. There was more good in V than I thought. It took a load off my mind. I could hear how V told Dante which day it was and the white haired got up, stretching his arms

“A month? No wonder I’m so stiff”

There was that grin again and he looked into my direction. Griffon flew above his head and noticed that expression as well. I leant against the side of the statue, now visible for the others. My arms crossed on my chest and I waited for the fight between Griffon and Dante to find an end. The hunter grabbed it by its neck and threw it across the cave.

“Clock’s ticking, boys. Nero’s probably on a suicidal trip already.”

V almost stumbled when he stood up, looking into my direction in surprise. Dante turned to the dark haired in his usual manner, as if he wanted to say that he forgot to mention that I was with him already.

“Hey, this is my gig. Leave Nero out of this”

V didn’t know if he should look at Dante or me. I made it easier for him by walking beside the poser. My position stating clear that I agreed with Dante. V focused on the demon hunter when he stepped closer

“If you could defeat Urizen…then I never would have dreamed of using that child”

V turned his back to us when he picked up his cane

“He is much stronger than we ever could have imagined”

Dante leant down to me and whispered silently

“What’s up with that guy?”

My arms moved to the side and my elbow nudged his side to make him stop talking. V continued and told Dante the whole story of the time when he was in a coma.

“Enough is enough”

Dante took his sword and swung it onto his shoulder, leaving the cave through an open path. His hand gave my arm a gentle push so I would move as well. I didn’t hesitate and we walked out of the darkness.

“I’m not done talking yet…”

We could hear him stumble to the ground and turned around; seeing V on his knees.

“Okay, you get some rest”

Dante didn’t want to put V into a situation that might make him feel uncomfortable. Especially not in front of me. My eyes filled with pain when I watched V looking at his hand and I could see that a part of him was vanishing into dust already. Dante wrapped an arm around me, his hand grabbing my upper arm to turn me away from V.

“Come on. Let’s go”

His soft voice made me nod. I couldn’t do anything about V’s state anyways. Turning away from him, there was this heavy weight on my shoulders again. Why did I feel so guilty that I didn’t stay with him?


	7. “If you leave, I’m dead already”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante defeats Cavaliere Angelo and saves Trish. Just when V arrives, he leaves them behind, disappearing on his demonical motorcycle. V tells Trish and Nyx the story of his birth, revealing who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

We made our way through the never ending cemetery. It felt so familiar to walk beside Dante but at the same time, I felt a mite uneasy. I was afraid he would pour my mistakes on me and blame me for never being right in his eyes. I didn’t dare to look at him the whole time but it wouldn’t be Dante, if he would stay silent.

“You and me, reunited. I’d have lost a bet on that one”

He chuckled silently and looked at me. He noticed that I wasn’t reacting to it. I could see the smile on his face disappearing. I saw a swarm of Hell Cainas just in front of us. The grim reapers who seemed to guard the resting place of the unknown dead.

“How about a bet that’s always a winner?”

I pulled the hood over my head and ran towards the floating monsters. I challenged him as he tried to run quicker as I did. I teleported myself onto a higher platform and he looked up

“Unfair play”

With that, he swung his sword into one of the ghostly creatures and became blocked by the blade of a sickle. His strength was still strong enough to break the wooden stick that was holding the crescent. He dragged the Devil sword up and down again to finish the Hell Caina. I just slit through another one close to him and could see that satisfied smile on his face again. Just when we thought that we reduced the amount of enemies to almost zero, another species decided to join the fight; Hell Antenoras. Those cleaver-swinging hunchbacks were known for their berserk state when attacked. One of them was already hard to handle. We were blessed with two of them. I used my disconnected blades to attack from a further distance. Dante hid the sword on his back and decided to do the same, Ebony and Ivory already firing a round at the butchers. I ran across the area, my foot pushing me up on a tombstone and one of my blades had been thrown towards the demon’s arm. The numb arm fell to the ground and before the Hell Antenora could glow up purple, I let myself fall onto it and forcing my blade deeply into its head. My eyes fell onto the other and I could see how it was running all berserk towards Dante who didn’t stop his rain of bullets. I teleported myself behind him, slicing my sword to a leftover Hell Caina before hunkering down and turning to Dante’s front. My arm reached up for his holster and pulled out his Coyote A shotgun. Both of us fired at the insane demon who was coming for us, its cleavers had our names written on them already. Each of our shots was a hit. The Hell Antenora finally fell over, sliding to our feet. I suddenly felt how his hand was patting my head.

“You’ve always been skilled with my hardware”

My fist was about to punch him in the guts but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet.

“Too short for me”

I gave him the shotgun back and smirked lightly. His tongue ran along his lips and he surrendered wo my words.

We reached a castle-like building, which was kept together by thorny roots. As soon as our boots touched the ground, it seemed to break beneath our weight. Dante’s arm moved in front of me. I pushed it away as I knew that he just wanted me to be careful. We walked deeper into the ruin and each step caused more of it to collapse into an unknown underground.

“How could it happen that the big Nyx got wounded?”

Dante broke the silence and pointed at my arm. Surprised I reached for the spot and noticed that my sleeve had a cut right under my shoulder. Confusion couldn’t be hid, as I hadn’t noticed it. I saw a bloody mark that revealed where my skin had been bruised. I wiped it off and tugged on the fabric, ripping the ragged sleeve off.

“That’s…new?”

He mentioned my black arm and I held it up a bit, so he could take a closer look. His hand placed under my lower arm and brushed along the tinted skin.

“What happened to your golden tattoos?”

Dante’s head was so close to my arm that it looked like he tried to find them.

“Wrong arm”

I rolled my eyes and couldn’t believe that he couldn’t remember. This man should know parts of my body that others would never be able to see. He made an “Ah”-expression as if he could remember actually but when his eyes fell onto my right arm, it had been replaced with confusion since there was nothing. Then his eyes widened and he realised why.

“You use your devil trigger constantly…”

He looked at me as if I’d have lost my mind. Pulling my arm away from him, he clicked his tongue. This would have been the answer I had searched for when I woke up in my resting place, but I found it out myself. It still felt unreal when he mentioned it. I turned on my heel and wanted to continue our way, but he ran in front of me. Since it didn’t make me stop, he had to walk backwards. His eyes glaring at me

“You know, you risk staying in that form forever. What made you even _think _that this would be a good idea? Huh, smarty-pants?”

I stopped and a warning finger pointed at me. I could feel how I was close to lose my shit and smash his face with my fist. How could he dare to judge me?

“You should have stayed with us…with me”

His fist hit his chest at the last word and I was about to snap back but the ground under our feet started to shake. Before we could react, the floor broke off the walls and sent us to the lower level. Standing steadily, I was immediately up to continue our little conversation.

“Listen, you don’t even know what…”

I was filled with anger but he grabbed me by my arms and in the next moment, I felt my back pushed roughly against a wall. My feet barely touched the ground and when I parted my lips to speak again, he placed his hand on my mouth. He pressed himself against me so I wouldn’t move either.

“Shut it”

Dante whispered and looked around the corner. Looking back at me, he brought his head close to mine.

“Can you bring us down?”

His voice tickled the skin on my neck and I tried to understand what he meant. When I heard the distressing sound of nobodies, I understood. I nodded and his hand moved with my head. He finally released me and jumped to the side. His guns started to fire at the demons and I stood in the corner of the room. My cursed hand pointed at the floor and I bundled some of the energy into my arm to fire a big hole into the ground. I moved to the edge and continued with the next floor, which seemed to be the last one.

“Come on!”

Dante kept the demons on a healthy distance, giving us enough time to jump. As soon as feet touched the ground, we started to run. We could hear how the building was giving up on its unstable structure. It collapsed like a house of cards. Heavy breathing could be heard when we came to a stop. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dante making a face at the view of the relicts of the lost castle.

We were back on the streets of the city and stumbled upon a few demons but due to our current emotional state, we covered our path with the slaughtered bodies of our enemies. Both of us covered in blood like someone would have poured it on us.

“I am not done with you yet. You owe me”

“I know”

My words fell heavily from my lips and I gritted my teeth. I wasn’t even sure what to tell him. How to excuse the things I’ve done to him. Dante knew this wasn’t the right moment when spotting Cavaliere Angelo. The demons eyes laid on me and he flicked his wrist so his sword revealed its true form. I raised my hands in surrender

“I’ll pass this fight to my friend over here”

Dante has fought against Cavaliere Angelo in the past already and I thought he would be more than happy to do it once again. Just to stay in shape. The demon knight noticed Dante and grabbed a motorcycle nearby to throw it at him. The devil sword cut it in half and I decided to leave the field.

“Sparda”

“Guess I have a fan”

I climbed up a phone booth and sat on top of it, to have a better view on the combat. Immediately they ran at each other, both of them ready to sink their sword into the other. Dante was obviously sure that this wouldn’t take him long. When their swords met each other, the demon knight forced the hybrid almost down to his knees when he leant his whole weight against his blade. Dante used his quickness and slid to the side. The sword of his enemy hitting the ground. The devil sword stroke into the back of Cavaliere Angelo. It didn’t cause much damage since the wing served as a shield. Backing up, Dante activated his Devil Trigger, turning into his demon form. A devil whose blood appeared to consist of fire. Cavaliere Angelo was groaning in anger and backed away as well, before attacking the other from a distance. Purple lightings shot at Dante, who quickly moved up into the air and flew towards the enraged demon knight. I could watch how the attacks of Cavaliere Angelo were too slow as they bashed into the ground behind the demon hunter. I held my breath when Dante repositioned himself. Like an arrow, he shot towards his enemy with the sword ahead. The knight was able to block the attack with his own sword. I saw Dante flying through the air.

“You cannot get away from me”

The demon growled and Dante was already on his way back to the demon. His form turned back to human mid air before his sword cut Cavaliere Angelo’s head in half. The demon didn’t fell to the ground, surrounded by electricity that seemed to hold him up even after death. Dante hesitated to attack and I wondered why. Jumping off the booth, I could hear his blade finally finishing the knight. It fell heavily onto the ground and I saw the reason of Dante’s hesitation. In his arms, the naked body of a woman.

“Trish?!”

I hunkered down in front of Dante and saw that she was opening her eyes. He looked at me and laid her into my arms, her head resting against my chest. My free hand took off my cape and tried to cover her up as good as I could.

“She needs some rest”

Dante got up and the sound of a motorcycle made me look up at him. He swung his leg over the demon bike and was about to ride off when the voice of V distracted both of us. Dante looked back over his shoulder, spotting V trying to run but visibly having trouble as he was losing his strength.

“Take care of her for me”

Before V or I could react, he drove off. Griffon flew above my head and followed him. The sound of V’s cane brought my attention to him. He looked exhausted and weak. It seemed that he could barely move without the help of his walking stick. He sat down on stacked up tires and let out a deep sigh before looking at the sleeping Trish in my arms.

“Don’t look at me that way. I know what I’m doing and what I’m capable of”

With the next blink of his eyes, he looked at me. I nodded lightly, almost invisible for him to see. I didn’t want to hurt his pride but I cared for him. I was worrying about him. I wanted to speak out what oppressed me but I couldn’t.

“I’m fine. It was just a long way to catch up on you two”

He smiled softly and pointed at the arm with the ripped off sleeve.

“How did that happen?”

I lifted my shoulders and dropped them slowly so I wouldn’t wake the bewitched demon.

“I don’t know”

A light laugh fell from V’s lips and I got infected by it, unable to resist a giggle.

Trish opened her eyes and I helped her sit up. She needed a minute to catch a clear mind.

“Dante’s left…”

V told her and she wanted to get up. Her hand reached for the cape that served as a cover and touched my hand. Astonished, she turned to look at me. The moment she recognized me, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

“You’re back”

Loosening the embrace, her face was right in front of mine and she spoke silently

“Does he know?”

I knew she meant Dante and I nodded. She bit onto her lower lip and looked kind of worried. Dropping the next thought, she looked at V. I got up to my feet and stretched my back

“What was that demon, V? Where did it come from?”

V held his book in his hands and flipped through the pages of it, not looking up from it.

“Urizen is not a demon. I know that for a fact because I’m from the underworld.”

“My God, what are you then?”

V avoided to look at Trish and continued to speak into his book.

“It doesn’t matter. I am a shadow of my former self who lost everything”

Suddenly, he closed the book with one hand and looked at her, then at me.

“Let me tell you the story of my birth~

_Suffering defeat after defeat, that man’s body was reaching its limit. Breaking down. But he couldn’t die yet. The man had a job that must be done: to defeat his twin brother. In order to defeat his younger brother, he could only do one thing with the crumbling flesh and feelings. He needed to separate man from devil with the strength of the Yamato. An eventually, the man became a true devil._

I’ve tried to hold together my crumbling flesh with what little demonic power I have left, but…”

He held his hand up and looked at it. I allowed myself to place a hand onto his shoulder which caused him to lower his hand again.

“I’m approaching my limit”

Words stung my heart and I lowered my head as well. I bit onto my lower lip and tried not to think of –what would happen if-.

“You knew, V is…”

“Yes”

Both of them looked surprised at me and the expression on Trish’s face told me that she became angry.

“So, you didn’t come back to help…US?!”

She shook her head in the same manner as Dante did before when he found out about the reason for my awakening. V looked up at me and I wasn’t sure if he understood what Trish meant but I could feel that he expected me to tell him. I didn’t. If he wouldn’t find out himself, then I couldn’t protect him.

Trish punished me with ignorance and looked at V.

“Why did you try to find Dante, then?”

“In separating and regaining my human soul, I’ve realized the gravity of the crime I’ve committed. I’ve realized how important everything was…Everything I’ve thrown away in my pursuit of power. I thought maybe he could…Maybe right my wrong. Tell me…was this fool before you right?”

I looked at Trish you pushed herself up to her feet, thinking about the right words to say but I could feel that she wasn’t the right person to answer this question.

“I’m not your mommy, V. You’re a big boy. And you need to see this through”

V stood up as well and we watched as Trish pulled the cape off. With her regained power, she let her clothes appear out of nowhere. She held the cape in her hand and looked at it for a short moment before handing it to me. I wrapped it back around my shoulders and pulled the hood over my head, seeing her mouthing a _thank you_. 

It didn’t take Nico for too long to arrive, the howling motor of the van hearable from afar. I pulled Trish to the side, so she wouldn’t be run over by the crazy chick and her brake-skills. We were greeted by Lady. She and Nico told us, that she was saved by Nero a few hours ago. In contrast to Trish, Lady didn’t ask why I was here and didn’t judge me when I didn’t say anything except the fact that I was glad she was alive. Soon, Nico and Lady stood at the workbench and discussed a modification on the rocket launcher Kalina Ann. I opened the door of the van and felt someone grab my wrist. Looking down it was V’s. I reached with my hand for the vape and showed it to him to tell him I was going out for a smoke. He let go and leant back in his seat, eyes back on his book.

Outside I wanted to close the door but got stopped halfway when Trish came out as well. She threw our exit close and leant her back against it. I stood beside her and took a quick draw on the vape. Trish could smell what it was, but didn’t mention it.

“Have you talked?”

“Not really…”

She looked at me and crossed her arms on her chest.

“You know that, when you left him…when you made your decision…it broke him…you need to talk to him...you owe him-“

“I know, Trish”

I exhaled and looked at her. I didn’t know what she expected me to do. For me, this chapter was closed. I couldn’t take care of how Dante felt and how he dealt with it.

“Back then, I really thought you’d stay with us. You can’t tell me that you didn’t care for us…for him”

I let out a short laugh and shook my head, looking at the ground.

“Just leave it, Trish. You know that I cared…I still do. But…I can’t do anything about my feelings…why blame me for something that I consider right?”

She leant her arm onto my shoulder, stealing the vape from me and taking a quick drag from it. When I looked up at her, she seemed to enjoy it. She handed it back to me and exhaled with a smile.

“I don’t blame you. I think, I’m trying to force my opinion on you. I’m not a better person than you are”

“Are you talking about you and Lady?”

Eyes widened and she gave me a playful push. I grinned and leant back against the van.

“You know that she feels the same for you, don’t you? Why wait?”

“Because!”

She poked her tongue out at me and I felt that familiar comfort around her. As soon as I put the vape back into its holder, the expression on Trish’s face turned serious again.

“What are you going to do now?”

I pushed myself off the van and placed a hand onto my swords.

“I have to find the kid and hope he’s still alive”

Trish could feel that I was trying to say goodbye, but I also hoped that we would see each other again. I couldn’t tell for sure though.

“Don’t forget your friend or do you plan to break another heart?”

I rolled my eyes and gave _her _a push this time. Maybe she knew that V was a part of Vergil but she didn’t know that he didn’t carry all of his memories. Just when she mentioned V, he came out of the van. He looked better than before. At least refreshed. Trish was right. I couldn’t just leave and not take him with me.

“Ready?”

I asked with a smile and he saluted to confirm that he was.

“Nyx! One thing…Is Nero…”

“…my boy?”

I walked backwards but didn’t stop. I could feel V’s eyes on me who was probably just as curious about my answer as Trish. I laughed lightly and shook my head

“No. That was years before we met”

I turned around and walked away, helping V when we climbed over the pile of wrecked cars.

Looking up at the Qliphoth Tree, I knew it would take us a while until we reach it. Especially by foot. I tried to find anything of use, any car or motorcycle that wasn’t completely damaged. Suddenly I saw V summoning Shadow who turned into a dark cloud beneath his feet. He took my hand turned me into his arms, lifting me onto the transport. I was held close to him, as there was not much space for two people. He smiled and looked down at me

“I’m sorry. Should have thought of it earlier”

Carefully he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, my back against his chest. Now I could see that we were moving, quicker than expected. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and steered the floating demonic transportation by moving his body into the wanted direction. I could feel his head leaning against mine and his lips touched my ear.

“Don’t run away from me anymore. Don’t abandon me, just because you think this is the best for me. I’m still alive, but if you leave me, I’m dead already”

We slowed down when we were close to our target. Shadow vanished beneath us but V still held me in a tight embrace. I placed my hand onto his arm and pulled it away. Not completely but enough to allow me to turn around to him. I cupped his face with both hands and brought him closer to me.

“Do you remember how you’ve called me?”

My eyes filled with hope that he would give me the answer I needed to prolong his life. I’ve placed my mark on Vergil already and V was a part of him. I cannot mark one person twice. If he wouldn’t remember the connection Vergil and I had, the mark wouldn’t appear on him. I could see that V was trying to remember but something blocked him. I sighed in despair and my hands fell to my sides. I felt numb. He quickly reached down for my hands and placed them on the back of his neck. Dropping his cane, his palms held my hips and pulled me up against him. His lips caught mine. A kiss. So gentle. So passionate. The plush flesh made me hungry for more. My fingers brushed through his hair. Hands reaching the top of his head and I pressed myself so close to him, that it was hard to breath. The tip of his tongue ran along my upper lip and I didn’t want this to end yet. A little innocent peck on my lips ended the moment of a long awaited affection. He was still close enough to feel his warm breath on my wet lips.

“I promise. I’ll remember again”


	8. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A golden feather that evokes an angel.   
A protective seal that is returned by an unexpected kiss.  
An almost death and a suicide, but without anyone dying.  
A last chance to share a very intimate moment between a demon and a crumbling human who just wants to fee alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We were surrounded by the demonic plant. The scent of blood left a distinct aftertaste. V walked slowly behind me and I tried to orient myself. Many ways opened before us and it was hard to sense anything as the strong energy of the Qliphoth seemed to be everywhere. I rose my hand and told V to stop so I could take a look at one of the paths. As soon as I crossed the line that separate one way from the other, a wooden structure grew out from the top and blocked my way back. I tried to break through the blockade, my swords repeatedly smashed into the twigs, but when one was broken another one replaced it.

“Save your energy. I’ll take another way. We’ll meet at the center”

I could see V’s face through a small opening in the twigs.

“See you there, then”

My disappointment couldn’t be hidden. I walked backwards until he wasn’t visible for me anymore. I kept my swords in both hands, always aware of an attack. Not only from demons. I was afraid that everything around me could strike out at me. The sound of a pulse made me feel like being inside a creature that swallowed me and would soon digest me.

A huge blood clot obstructed a passage and I cut my way through it. I was covered in blood and my tongue ran along my lips. This was human blood. I looked up and could only imagine how many people needed to be killed to feed this monstrosity. I found myself in the middle of a round room and was quickly surrounded by demons. This was an open battle field but I was the only soldier caught by an army of demonic knights.

“Let’s get to it”

I had checked how many of them were surrounding me. The Proto Angelo could be attacked directly but I was worried about the huge amount Scudo Angelos. Those knights had a shield that made it almost impossible to break through. I heard the sound of a swords hitting against thick metal and they were moving at the same time. Their master didn’t move. He waited for his servants to limit the space around me. No chance. I jumped up, teleporting myself behind one of the knights and sliced him up with a quick move of my blade. The attention of the others quickly caught, I swung the chain above my head as quick as I could and if one of them was too close, he got thrown back when hit by my sword. Quickly I held both chains in my hands and swung the blades around, shooting them into the direction of the Scudo Angelos. I aimed for their legs, their heads, their arms. Using any uncovered part that I could see. I was out of breath when all of them laid on the ground. Blood and sweat ran down my face, making it hard to see anything. The Proto Angelo now the only one left. Even if some of his servants were still moving, they weren’t able to help anymore. I saw the glowing sword of the knight coming down on me and I swerved to the side, feeling it close to my arm. We continued our fight in a sword duel. Everytime his sword hit into my blades when I held them up, I got pushed down. My knees already shaking but I gathered my strength and could shove him away. His heavy armor made him stumble to the ground. My muscles were burning painfully and I dropped my swords, grabbing one of the heavy shields of one of the fallen Scudo Angelos. I stood above the huge knight and panted heavily. Looking into the empty holes of his helmet, I hauled off and beheaded him with the shield of his servant. It got dug into the ground and I rested for a short moment, my head on the edge of the cold metal.

My breath finally calm, I collected my swords and noticed something glistening on the ground. I put away my blades and hunkered down to see what it was; a small golden feather. My hand reached out for it and as soon as I touched the plum, my right arm started to glow. I fell to my knees, unable to let got of the feather. Runes burned into my skin. My arm covered in golden letters and the pain continued in my face. I closed my eyes, blinded by a bright light. I could feel two punctures at my ear, scratching along my face to the other one, as if someone was cutting my face in half. Another cut made its way through the middle of my lower lip and the mark ended on my chin. The powerfull energy vanished and I was able to move again. Opening my eyes I looked down into my hand. The feather was gone. I noticed that my black outfit turned white. A thick leather covering both legs, my top now connected with two golden chains. My hands shook as I lifted them in front of my face. The black on the left arm was gone and only golden runes on my right were left. My heart was racing and I reached for my blades. There was only one and when I got up to my knees so I could take a look at it, I saw that it was the blood sword. A one-handed longsword with holy light. I couldn’t believe that this feather forced me into my angel form. I kept the sword in my hand and knew that I was too weak to use my devil trigger.

I walked further into the Qliphoth and soon I reached the edge of my path, I looked down to find Nero fighting against a horde of Hell Antenoras and a Hell Judecca. The Hell Judecca is able to teleport itself whenever attacked but its worst talent is the ability to spawn new Hell Antenoras and Hell Cainas. I could see the boy had a hard time to keep them off his back. He didn’t even get the chance to come near the Judecca so this neverending fight could find an end.

I pushed myself up into the air and held my sword ready for an assassination. The Judecca didn’t even know I was coming as my sword made its way through the demons body. The impact of my landing made the ground shake. I got up quickly and ran towards Nero. Grabbing his arm, I threw him onto a small platform above the battle field. I swung my sword above my head, causing a ring of light to appear which exploded and hit every Hell Antenora. Now all of them in a berserk state. Since they would attack everything that was coming into their way, they also attacked each other. I jumped up, flipping upside down and found my face close to the boy’s. A smile on my face betrayed my next move when I pulled him down again. I wouldn’t want the younger to miss a fight.

Back on the ground we started the slaughter with our swords. It took us a while before the last one turned into ashes and only the blood on our bodies told the story of a hard combat. I stood only a few steps away from Nero and when I looked at him, I could feel that this was the right moment. If I wouldn't use my chance now, he would be lost. He was breathing heavily, his hand held his sword tightly when I walked slowly towards him. The anger on his face faded the closer I came. I put the blood sword away, my marked arm moving up slowly. I was so close that I could hear his heartbeat. His breath caressing my face when my palm found its place on the back of his neck. It warmed up when the seal got burned into his flesh. Suddenly I felt his hand on my back and he lowered his head for a…kiss. My back arched and I wanted to escape his imprudent move. As soon as I felt that the warmth in my palm vanished I pulled away from him. I could see Dante in the corner of my eye. His jaw dropped and eyes wide open in shock of what he had just seen. I smiled at Nero, not allowing myself to punish him for what he had just done.

“Be safe”

It was all I could say in that moment before walking away from them. 

“Who…what was that?”

I could hear Nero’s confused voice. Dante clicked his tongue.

“My Ex”

It made me almost cough, when I heard his answer.

“Give me a minute.”

I dropped my shoulders and sighed, knowing that he was running up to me. When I moved around the corner, out of sight for the boy, Dante stepped in front of me.

“What the hell were you thinking, Miss heartbreaker? The boy has…”

“You fucking idiot! I knew you would think of me the worst. I was placing the seal on him”

I almost yelled at him, yet I didn’t want to draw any attention. In anger, I grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled it to the side, revealing his naked chest to point at the mark on it.

“You know this takes a while…and it was the boy who kissed me. Not the other away around. I could have waived on that”

Dante placed a hand on his hip, the other brushing along his chin as if he would have to think about my words. I fixed his shirt and shook my head.

“I…”

“Stop it”

I looked down myself and knew I couldn’t stay in this form but Dante could be the one who was able to help me to activate my devil trigger.

“I need you to do me a favor.”

I brought his eyes to me and he understood what I meant. His hand snapped up and fingers closed around my neck. He pulled me to himself and looked down into my eyes, while my hands held onto his arm.

“What a pity. I love those golden eyes of yours”

His grip became tighter and my legs gave up on me. He let me down to my knees and placed the other hand around my throat as well. My body wanted to fight against the choke but I didn’t allow it. My eyes filled with tears when I could feel how the holy might was squeezed out of me.

“What are you doing?”

I could hear V’s voice coming closer and with the last bit of strength I held my hand up to him, so he wouldn’t come closer. Dante needed to concentrate so he wouldn’t break my neck or kill me. My chest didn’t move anymore and everything turned black. Dante loosened his grip and moved away from me. I could hear him warning V to get out of the way. My skin was burning and when I opened my eyes I was set on fire. I felt like dying when the pain became unbearable. My fists got hit onto the ground and my skin looked like completely carbonized. I coughed and forced myself to my feet, letting a deep growl escape my burned throat. The burned skin fell off me and the hissing sound welcoming my demon form. My hand reached for my throat and I tilted my head from side to side to stretch the muscles.

“Ah, memories”

I joked and watched as Dante and V came out of their hide. I grabbed the vape and inhaled the desired liquid, letting it fill my body with the energy needed. Dante smiled in relief when he saw that I was fine. I was wondering if he really thought that he would be able to kill me on purpose, or if he even planned to do so. I looked at V and saw that he didn’t look well. I cupped his face with my hand and took a closer look. His skin lightly broken like being made of porcelain. Dante tapped my arm and nodded into a direction he wanted us to go.

“Nico’s van is behind that rock over there. Maybe you should take some rest while I go after Nero. I don’t want Urizen to hurt the boy”

He winked and I nodded. Dante headed into another direction and I looked after him, noticing the Devil Sword on his back. So he was able to use a higher form of the devil trigger now. I was worried what would happen if he defeats Urizen. What would happen to V and…what would happen to Vergil?

Before we could reach the van of Nico, V stopped. He pointed at my vape

“Let me try that as well”

I shook my head and turned the side, where the vape holder was, away from him. Griffon flew between us and faced its master.

“No. This is a fifty-fifty chance that you either gain back your strength or die immediately.”

“I AM already dying, can’t you see!”

V pointed at his face and pushed the avian familiar away. His hand grabbed my arm so violently that it hurt, yanking me closer to himself.

“Please”

His request sounded more like a demand and I gave him what he wanted. He took a small drag for a taste but when he was sure that it wasn’t toxic for him, he took another, long drag. I quickly took the vape away from him, before he would overstress his body. Griffon and I looked at him as V seemed to concentrate on his breathing. He started to cough and leant against his cane when a black substance was spit out.

“I told ya”

Well, at least we tried. His body was defending itself against the demon blood. V wiped the black liquid from his lips and looked at me. I felt like he asked me for help but I couldn’t.

“Let’s just keep going. Not to the van…we should try to catch up on Nero”

A heavy sigh fell from my lips but I knew that he wouldn’t listen to me, if I told him that he needed to rest. On the other hand, we didn’t know how much time V had left. He summoned Shadow and rode the dark cloud it turned into. I continued our way by teleporting myself into the direction we were heading to. Our way lead us further up into the tree and I had to question why but then I remembered the book of the Qliphoth. Its roots couldn’t be found in the ground but high up in the sky. The blood that was running through the tubes was also running up to feed the blood-slicked vegetation.

We entered a cave and I could feel the presence of a powerful demon. I spotted Malphas and V fell back against the wall, trying to avoid to be seen.

“I’m coming for you”

The chick-riding witch spoke as she was coming closer. I didn’t plan to hide and took out my blades to fight. Suddenly the shot of a gun distracted all of us. Nero stood behind Malphas and hit her in the back, causing her to turn around. I could hear how he provoked her and she was ready to fight against the boy, she called human. When I jumped down to their level she looked at me as well, unable to keep an eye on both of us at the same time.

“You! How dare you fight for the wrong side, Queen of the Night?”

I grinned at Malphas and my blade pointed at the female demon, its top starting to burn in a blue flame.

“Because I do as I wish”

Sarcasm laid in my voice and caused an evil grin to appear on Nero’s lips. He didn’t want to lose his chance for another first strike and attacked the demon. He tried to go for the heads of the witches but missed when they escaped through a portal. Nero landed in front of me and looked up when his blade hit the emptiness in front of my feet. I could see that he remembered me from the fight with Gilgamesh, even though I didn’t have my cape anymore. He was able to see my face and recognized it from somewhere else. When his got up, his cheeks flushed. I was sure that our little romance came into his mind. I pointed behind him and teleported myself to the other side when Malphas got spit out of another portal. It cost her much energy but that way she could avoid any hit of neither of us. I was able to attack the bird-like body when Nero decided to give it another try. He swung himself up and his blade slit through the humanoid bodies. Black blood covered the ground under my feet and I climbed onto the demon to force my blade into the head of the chick. My sword didn’t even touch the skin as we felt how a portal opened underneath us, swallowing the creature. Nero and I stood back to back, looking around where it would come through.

“Unfair play”

“I heard that before”

I chuckled when I thought that Nero was more like Dante, than his father. A portal opened right above our heads and we jumped away, turning mid-air to let our blades slide through the throat of the demon, the ugly baby-chick's head falling onto the ground. Its body was still moving but it was out of control. Even the half-dead witches on top of it couldn’t do anything about it. Nero and I watched how she stumbled towards the cliff where I came from and just then I realized what she was up to.

“V!”

I screamed and ran after the demon who was able to create a portal with the last bit of strength she had, pulling V with her into the void. I stopped and realized that Nero was right beside me. I couldn’t believe what happened and repeated “No” the whole time. Nero looked around as if he would wait for Malphas to show herself within the next few seconds. I shook my head and looked up at him, taking any hopes from him.

“He’s caught in the void. I am not able to create a portal but I know another way”

“How?”

I gave him a soft smile and placed the palm of my cursed arm onto my chest.

“No, no, no, no, no. Wait!”

He panicked when he saw the bright glow before I shot through my chest. The blue laser hitting the wall behind my back. Nero caught my body and looked down at me, worried.

“Why?”

“I’ll promise, I’ll be back”

Not more than a whisper escaped my lips when my body burned into ashes. I could see how I got sent through the long way down to the void. So quick that I could only see colors changing around me. My body got thrown against a door, when I suddenly stopped. I needed a short moment to come back to my senses. I coughed heavily and stood up, unable to tell where I was. I knew I have entered the void but it looked different from how I had it in mind. This was one of Malpha’s illusions. She manifested it when she died. I looked at the door that was locked and probably the only way to escape this nightmare. A bright violet light shun from the other side of the illusion and I saw it coming from three gates. When I wanted to walk towards it, I saw someone laying on the floor.

“V!”

I ran towards him and dropped to my knees beside his lifeless body. I turned him around and could hear him still breathing. I placed his head into my lap and brushed the white strands of hair out of his face. My hand reached for his, holding it close to my chest.

“Open your eyes, please”

I begged while I tried to fight against tears. I bit on my lower lip but couldn’t hold back anymore. I broke down when I saw that he didn’t move. He didn’t react to any touch and any word I said. The crack on his cheek becoming bigger and I was afraid that he would fall apart in my arms. I couldn’t allow it. I moved closer to him. A tear ran down my face and dripped onto his chest. I swallowed the pain down and tried again.

“You promised, you’ll remember again. Then tell me…tell me how you’ve called me”

My voice became louder as sadness and anger mixed. I shook him and repeated my demand. I needed to hear it. I needed to save him. I needed him.

“Phoenix”

When I heard him whisper I let out a gasp of relief. Eyes fluttered open and he blessed me with a smile. I thanked every god that came into my mind that he was alive. His hand moved out of my hand and brushed along my cheek. V sat up and pulled me into a kiss. Hot tears ran down my face and I wrapped both arms around him. Desperately wanting this kiss to last forever.

“I remember”

He said against my lips and pulled his hand between us. My seal appeared on his palm and I couldn’t find the right words for my elation. I placed my hand into his and fingertips felt the scar of the black mark. 

“We have to find your familiars and get out of here”

“Not now. Maybe I can’t die, but you cannot prevent the loss of my powers. What will be left is an empty shell, only able to breath but not move anymore. My time is still limited and I want to enjoy it while I still can”

He stood up and pulled me to my feet as well, before pushing me back against a rock. He pinned my hands above my head, holding my crossed wrists in place with a hand. The other grabbed my hip and pulled it against his. Lips crushing into mine for a passionate kiss. He lifted my leg up, his hand stroked along my thigh, along the curve of my hips up to my breast. A soft moan escaped my lips but he didn’t give me time to breath. Fingertips caressed the soft flesh through the leather, making their way to the zipper of my top. I could hear how it had been pulled open. My back arched and I pressed my hips against his, able to feel his hardening excitement through my pants. He broke the kiss, licking along his wet lips and the teasing look in his eyes drove me insane. He tilted his head, kissing his way to my neck and I watched his head moving with every breath I took when he reached my chest. I could feel his tongue running along the curve of my breast before it caught the hardening flesh in its middle. I moaned out loud. A soft kiss placed on my nipple and he let go of my hands, so he would be able to move down, his hands pulling my pants down as well. Without wasting a second, he pulled one of my legs out of it, positioning it on his shoulder. He looked up at me again and I locked my eyes with his

“V, I…Ah”

He didn’t allow me to speak as the lower part of his face dove between my legs and a wet tongue made its way into my wet cave. My hand reached down. Fingers lost in white locks when I grasped them. Every movement of his head causing my body to twitch and I rolled my hips in the rhythm he claimed. I threw my head back and bit onto my finger to not scream in pleasure. The tickling sensation shot through my body and I lowered myself into his face. My heart racing so quick that I knew I was about to come. V noticed it as well as he pulled away from me. He wiped my wetness from his face and stood up, moving back to look at me. My eyes were begging him to finish what he started but they quickly fell onto his hands that were undoing his belt. He dropped his pants, presenting a hard throbbing muscle.

I bit onto my lower lip as he moved closer. Hands reached for my thighs and I found myself quickly up on his hips, legs wrapped tightly around him. I reached up for something to hold onto and it aroused him even more to see me in a position where he was in complete control. He reached down between us and guided the tip of his cock inside of me. He gasped against my lips as he pushed himself into me. I held my breath. Eyes rolling to the back when he started to thrust gently into me. As soon as my hips moved along, he paced up. I looked into his dark green hues while begging to feel his lips on mine. I didn’t have to say a word as the plush flesh caressed ny longing mouth. His tongue brushed along mine and he moaned into my mouth, making it impossible for me to not do the same. I couldn’t hold my legs up anymore, dropping one but my foot found support on a rock nearby. I held myself up with my arms as V movements became more violent. Pace slowed down but his thrusts so deep that my body jerked up with every hit. One hand moved from my hip to my middle, his thumb touching my clit before rubbing along the pulsating pearl. Unable to breath anymore I broke the kiss. My mouth dropped a heavy moan after another, my chest moving heavily against his. He smirked and looked down at me

“Come”

Just his words made me close my legs around him tight as I came. His thumb didn’t stop to roll softly around my clit which made the feeling become unbearable. I whined in arousal as I could hear him groan loudly against my lips. I felt him come and both hands quickly reaching for the wall behind me to not fall into me as knees started trembling. I pulled myself up a bit so his member would fall out of me before I could stand on my feet again. My lips placed a kiss onto the side of his neck and it made him shiver. I looked up at V who was catching his breath, but it didn’t prevent him from a satisfied smile.

“Now I can die”

He joked but I punched him playfully in the guts.

“No jokes about that”

I warned him before closing the zipper on my top and pulling my pants back up. V did the same to his clothes, fixing the hair that I messed up. His hand reached down for his cane that got quickly hooked onto my arm so he could pull me back into his arms. A sweet kiss on my lips, another one finding its way onto my forehead.

“We have to go”

With those words our time together in peace found an end. I knew he was right and we couldn’t stay here forever. It was foolish of me to even think about it. It was like he said; his time was limited and soon he might find his way back to his true self. Hopefully~


	9. Kiss me Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

V tried to look through one of the three portal doors. I leant my side against the frame and lifted my shoulders since I couldn’t tell him what would await him on the other side.

“You have to do this on your own. I can’t pass that portal”

I held a hand in front of the demonic sealing and a violet electrical shock became visible. I pulled my hand back quickly when it stung in my fingertips and shook my hand to get the feeling back to them.

“Malphas is serving her king even in death. To get back your familiars you have to follow her guidelines. But be careful…she wants you to fail”

He chewed on his lower lip and the grip on his cane tightened so the leather of his glove was creaking. I didn’t know what would be waiting on the other side and I wasn’t sure if V feared his challenge or finding his familiars already lost. I pushed myself off the gate’s frame and stepped behind him.

“Tik tok”

Before he could even react to my words, I gave him a stronger push so he would enter the portal. All I could do was waiting. I used the time to take a look around, but there was nothing but stones and the closed door. I sat down on the ground, facing the locks on the front. I was sure that this was our only way back. After a while, one of the chains broke and I could hear the voice of Griffon breaking the silence. I didn’t look back so V would continue. With a crack another chain fell to the ground. One more to go. Finally the last one fell to the ground and I got up to my feet, brushing the dust off my hands when I looked around. Griffon was the first who arrived, sitting on top of the door and looking down at me.

“Heard you had a _spicy_ comeback. Immaactuallygladyou’reback”

The last part mumbled so silently that I had to repeat it to myself. I couldn’t hold back a grin and flashed it at Griffon.

“Wha? Stop that.”

I laughed and could hear how V reached us now as well.

“Did I miss something?”

Griffon and I shook our heads at the same time. V laughed lightly, obviously amused about our reaction.

“If we go through that door…I don’t know where we end up but hopefully in the human world”

My hand reached out of V’s . I didn’t want to risk to lose him in the wormhole. We entered the portal and got immediately sucked in. I could feel how V couldn’t hold me anymore but I made sure that my grip was firm enough. The portal spit us out and I managed to quickly grab the edge of a rock so we wouldn’t hit the ground. I looked down and saw that the ground was close enough for me to let V’s hand slip out of mine and make him land safely.

“They’re back!”

The voice of Nico could be heard, when I jumped down as well. I saw the Devil May Cry van and Trish, Lady, Nero as well as Dante came out. I didn’t expect Dante to be here as well but when I looked up, I saw that we were close to the highest point of the Qliphoth. Nico came up to me and punched my arm playfully with a bright smile on her face.

“I knew you’d make it, tough gal.”

I smiled back at her and looked over to V, when I noticed that Nero ran up to him. He helped the other into the van. Within the next second I felt how Dante bumped into me, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Heard what you’ve done, you crazy bitch”

He joked so I wouldn’t think he would have become sentimental. I patted his back and he released me from his embrace. We walked into the van which was definitely too small for us all. V laid on the small bench beside the door. His arm covered his eyes and I was sure he needed a short nap before he could continue his journey. I walked over to Nico, who was standing behind her workbench. Both of us leant on the wooden countertop and looked over to the others. Suddenly, I noticed how her palm brushed along the table towards my arm. 

“For ya. Just in case”

Like a drug dealer, she passed me a small plastic bag with pills. I took them and hid it underneath my glove.

“What is it?”

I was curious and she leant closer to me, making sure the others were occupied with themselves.

“Ultra-concentrated demon blood. Bite down on one of the capsules and you’ll be high like a motherfucker”

I chuckled. Whatever she meant by that, I think I understood. When Nero came up to us, he hooked his fingers into a small gap in the ceiling, swinging back and forth lightly.

“Hey, uhm…”

He cleared his throat, looking at the ground for a moment before our eyes met again.

“…just wanted to thank you. So…yeah. I owe you. You saved my ass not just once…and sorry about that…uh…”

I shook my head, knowing that he tried to apologize for what happened when I marked him. Stretching my back, I got up and walked towards the door. I needed some air and would also like to smoke without filling the inside of the van with the demonic fume.

“Don’t sweat about it. Forgiven and forgotten”

I gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before exiting the vehicle, closing the door to let everyone else know that I would like to be alone. Just for a moment.

I laid down on the rooftop and looked up. I heard the voices from inside and Nico asking Dante to tell her a bit about our relationship. Trish and Lady let out a scream of joy to animate him.

“Okay, okay. Fine, Ladies. I’ll tell you a bit, but don’t expect me to go into detail. Not meant for your innocent ears”

I puffed a blow, able to imagine the look on the women’s faces. I tried to stay as silent as I could. I was curious what he had to tell.

“_I remember it, as if it would have happened yesterday. It was years ago. Shortly after she got ‘left’ by my brother. I was just back from a job and sleeping my beauty sleep when she woke me lovingly with one of my boots thrown at me. The first thing I saw was her pretty face, when she stood right above me. I felt like still dreaming. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. The glare in her eyes betrayed that she felt the same about me”_

I rolled my eyes and couldn’t believe what I heard. I remember that day and I couldn’t believe that the almighty Dante looked like a homeless who slept in a bed for the first time. His bedroom a complete mess. I had a hard time to not stumble over clothes and weapons.

_“She told me, she had a job which would be paid good. I knew that this was just an excuse so she could spend time with me”_

The girls started to chuckle and I could almost hear them shaking their heads.

_“We became a team. We fought together and soon lived together. She stayed with us in the Devil May Cry. Soon we spent so much time together that all of us grew closer to her and I always had a soft spot for her. Can’t deny it. When we had a little…uhm…argument”_

“You call it an argument?! You two fought and almost destroyed the whole furniture”

I nodded at Trish’s statement. We almost killed each other.

_“Well, yeah. Let me proceed. Anyways, she was about to choke the living daylights out of me but she stopped when I assured her that I wasn’t fighting against her. I was seriously just defending myself when she jumped at me. So, she sat beside me as if nothing happened and I knew she was crazy. I remember how she suddenly told me that we needed each other. I guess this was her attempt for an apologize. I risked it and kissed the girl…and damn, the make-up sex afterwards…phew, I can tell…”_

I gasped and dropped my vape, the heavy metal bounced on the rooftop of the van. Since the inside of the vehicle got silent, I knew I got caught eavesdropping.

“Sorry! Forgot. No details”

Dante screamed up at me and continued, finishing our story as short as possible.

“_We’ve been together for a few years. Fights. Love. We had a good time. Until she decided to leave…and I let her”_

The sound of disappointment could be heard in the last bit. I could hear how his heavy boots hit the ground and soon the door of the van opened. The girls continued to analyze his story when he shoved the door close.

“I’d appreciate it if you would stay out of this”

I got up when I heard he was talking to me, jumping off the top.

“You don’t decide that for me”

He pulled me away from the van and made sure that no one was watching us. He stopped at the edge of the platform. Both hands held onto my arms and he brought his face to mine.

“You’re unable to differ between right and wrong. You know that Urizen is a part of Vergil and I am afraid you will stand between me and him. And if you have the choice, you’ll…”

I pushed him away and could feel anger overwhelming me. I didn’t let him end this sentence.

“YOU knew my answer when you asked me to make a choice. YOU knew that I would go with him. YOU knew that what WE had wasn’t meant for a happy ever after. So tell me, Dante, what did you expect from me? What DO you expect from me? Why letting me make my decision when you KNOW my answer already?”

“Because I don’t give up hope. I hoped and am still hoping that you finally see that I love you. He gives a shit about you. When he decided to come back, did he even try to find you? Think about that.”

I smacked his face when he snapped at me. My eyes filled with tears and I bit my lip. My emotions send waves of confusion through my mind. I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t want to hear him speaking about Vergil. I didn’t want to hear him speaking about loving me.

“Did you try?”

I asked, expecting him to say no or nothing. He rubbed his cheek and looked at me, letting out a sigh.

“I’ve searched for you for more days than I could count. But finding someone who doesn’t want to be found, was out of my reach”

I turned my face away from him, wiping my tears away that ran uncontrollably down my face. I felt his fingers under my chin. He made me look at him again.

“Stay here. You can hate me later. Don’t hate me now, just because you think my decision is wrong. You said, you owe me. Then stay the fuck out of this, please!”

I nodded, unable to make a promise that I might break. He knew that, but like he said before; he was probably still hoping.

When he kissed me, it felt like a goodbye. I felt like giving him the kiss of death while he was blessing me with the hope he carried.

“Wish me luck”

With that, he jumped off the edge and I saw him running towards one of the bloody veins of the tree. He used it as a teleportation system, that brought him to its roots.

When I was back in the van, all eyes were looking at me when I shut the door behind me. When I looked at Trish, she knew what it meant.

“So, he’s doing a one-man show?”

“Yep”

I let out a sigh and sat down beside Lady, fingers drawing little somethings on the top of the small table.

“You’re not planning to go after him?”

Staring at my hand, I shook my head at Lady’s question. She wanted to go out but I didn’t let her.

“This is his battle”

Lady sat back down but I saw Nero preparing himself to go, as well as V.

“It is mine too”

Nero sounded pissed that Dante didn’t take him with him. Without looking up, I grabbed his robotic wrist and made him stop.

“This will end bad if you go”

I looked up at him and he placed his warm palm onto the back of my hand.

“I can handle this”

My eyebrows moved up and I let out a deep sigh.

“Then you’ll need this”

I ripped off the robotic arm almost brutally and hands reached out for me, trying to stop me. Eyes filled with shock when a human arm grew out of the scar tissue of his shoulder and it looked like time had stopped. No one was moving anymore, just looking at the arm of the boy. I finally handed the robotic prosthesis to Nico and Trish stood up, her hands hitting the table.

“You’ve marked him.”

I nodded and felt how Nico was slowly taking the robotic arm from me. Nero couldn’t believe what he saw and needed a moment to realize what Trish said.

“What? When? Where?”

Words stumbled out of his mouth when he looked down himself. V stood behind him and pulled the collar of his coat down, exposing the black seal on the back of his neck.

“Here”

The look on Nero’s face betrayed that he just realized why I placed my hand onto the back of his neck when we met. Again, his cheeks flushed and he rubbed the burned scar.

“Oh”

There was nothing more to add. He still didn’t understand the purpose of my seal but he was also in a hurry, no time for questions. His eyes filled with belligerence when he opened the door of the van. Nico called him before he jumped out and threw the rocket launcher of Lady into his open hand. They were a coordinated team but to the chagrin of Lady who protested against the younger handing out her weapon. Trish calmed her down and she sat back on the bench, pouting in a cute manner.

V followed Nero who took his time to help the tattooed friend stay on his feet. The ground started to shake. I left the van and looked up, knowing that this sudden earthquake meant that the fight begun.

“Get out of here. Quick”

I could see Nico running to the driver’s seat and when I caught up on V and Nero, the girls were already out of sight.

“Use the veins of the Tree. It will take you forever to reach the top by foot”

I pointed at the spot where Dante entered the bloody vessel. Nero turned around, still supporting V who could just barely keep himself up when everything around us felt like falling apart. Griffon carried V down to the entrance. Nero and I jumped, using the platforms to reach the other side. Before I could even step into the vein, I got stopped by V’s cane.

“You’re not coming with us”

It reminded me of what Dante asked me for. I stepped back and Nero was visibly asking himself what was going on. V took his arm from around Nero’s shoulder and stood now in front of me. His hand brushed along my cheek and it felt strangely cold. He leant down and whispered into my ear

“I’ll remember. I promise”

My arms wrapped tightly around him. If he leaves now, I will never see him again. Not in this form anymore. I cried heavy tears when he kissed me for the last time. I felt like sending him off to his death. When he was about to enter the bloody tube, he looked at me for one last time.

“Thank you. For everything”

I wanted to scream that he should wait. I had so much to tell him and I needed more time…with him.

Then he disappeared . It felt like he ripped out a part of my chest and took it with him. I fell to my knees and let out all the sorrow I felt. I would never see him again. I would never kiss him again. I would never be able to love him again. Even if he was a part of Vergil, it still felt like having lost someone who actually existed on his own. 


	10. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffon sways Nyx into following the others up to the Qliphoth tree to see if Urizen could be defeated or if the union of human and demon body was a success. What starts with a regret and disappointment, when a special someone appears, ends in a long desired reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

„_And a Heaven in a Wild Flower_

_Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand_

_And Eternity in an hour_

Could you even imagine how many eternities I’ve asked for? And how many eternities I’ve been waiting for him?”

I laid on my back and looked up into the end of the Qliphoth tree. I wouldn’t have thought of meeting Griffon again but it seemed that he was looking for me. He found me where V left me and convinced me to go to the top. I’ve told him about the promises I made but he assured me that I wouldn’t break one if we wouldn’t try to interfere with the fight. To be honest, I’ve been just waiting for someone to tell me, that it was okay to go.

We decided to wait on top of a rock since the former throne room was covered in a glass dome. I could only speculate, that another dimension got covered underneath it. An illusion created by either Urizen or the tree itself.

Griffon took his place beside me, but he was always keeping an eye on the cloche. Shadow laid on the other side and I allowed myself to brush my hand through his dark fur. The light pur made the demonic panther seem more like a cat than a murderous monster.

“How can you be sure that this will work? What if V’s dead already? What if Dante is unable to defeat Urizen?”

He croaked so quickly that I pushed myself up on my shoulder blades, so I would be able to tilt my head back and look at the demonic bird. There was no purpose in their existence if V wouldn’t be there anymore.

“What are you afraid of, Griffon? You’ll be free. No matter what happens.”

I found back to my previous comfortable position and closed my eyes. The talons of Griffon moving from side to side. Shadow let out a sigh and lifted his head, growling silently to admonish his friend. I could hear the tapping sound coming closer to my ear and could see a shadow through my eyelids. I opened one. Griffon backed up a bit, but was still facing the battlefield.

“I think I saw a crack in the surface”

I got up like stung by a bee, stepping to the edge of the rock. I tried to see what the bird’s eyes had seen. Indeed. I soon found the broken part. Suddenly a bright light escaped the center of the glass dome. I covered my eyes with my arm and could heard a scared scream coming from Griffon. I turned around and waved at him, knowing that V wasn’t there anymore. I could feel the strong presence of someone else.

“You should go now. You’re released from any promises and obligations.”

“Yes, thank you. We’ll not forget ya, Demon-Lady”

A light smile tugged on my lips as I watched them leave. I had to deny, that I expected them to not listen to me, since I was sure that Griffon’s curiosity about Vergil would make him stay. But they left and I felt like they were simply watching over me until I let them go.

My eyes met my reflection in one of the broken shards that was slowly falling to the ground. In the next moment I could see him; Vergil. Just his presence caused me to just feel fully alive now. Everything that happened before scratched out of my mind and I didn’t feel any pain, any anger and any disappointment. Discharged from the wrong I might have done.

I watched as Dante ran straight into a fight with Vergil, but the elder just blocked the attempt, forcing his twin away when the blades of their swords met. I was about to give up any hope that he knew I was there as my eyes fell onto his hand. When he turned his back to Dante and Nero, I could see him open his hand and holding it up. To me.

I teleported myself to the ground and could see Dante in the corner of my eye, trying another assault on his brother. I pulled out my blades and with another beam of light, I stood back to back with Vergil. Both swords were crossed above my head and caught the devil sword between them. Dante’s hands were shaking when he pushed all his weight into his weapon, looking at me with his teeth grit.

“Just as expected, huh?”

His voice filled with disappointment and overexertion. I allowed a smirk to tug on my lips and closed the space between my blades like scissors to throw him back with the next strike. He landed right beside Nero.

I felt a hand slip around my waist, the Yamato placed in front of me while Vergil was right behind my back. His head moved beside mine and I felt his cheek on the side of my forehead.

“Defeating you like this has no meaning. Heal your wounds, Dante. Get strong. After that, we’ll settle our matter”

Provocative. Dante would be easily defeated by Vergil in his current state and besides that; the elder became more powerful than he ever was. He removed his arm from around me and pulled the Yamato out of its sheath, cutting the air to create a small portal. I didn’t say a word and when I turned around, I saw something not far away from him. It was the poetry book with the roman number V on it. I picked it up and handed it over to Vergil. The moment he held it in his hand, he looked back to Nero and Dante.

“Thank you, Nero”

He took my hand and guided me through the portal before it closed behind us.

He brought me into a dimension which held the illusion of the place he called home. A house where a big family portrait of the Sparda’s hung in the main hall. I have been here before. This was the only place he felt some kind of peace. At least that’s what I assumed. I could see him looking at the book before hiding it in the pocket of his coat.

“You seem to hold the memories of your human half. I thought you might not accept them as your own”

It was so silent that my voice appeared too loud. I stood beside a small table in front of the doors that were once the entrance to the house. I placed my swords on it carefully, not wanting to cause any loud sound.

“Why should I not?”

His question was worth raising. I bit my lip as he stood in front of me, looking at me as if he would expect me to explain myself. Of course, I was intimidated by him and he knew that. This man had more power over me than I had myself. I still dared to make a step closer, my eyes betraying that I was upset about so many things.

“Then tell me, why couldn’t your human part remember me? If you were able to come to the human world…why haven’t you searched for me?”

He knitted his brows. I could hear him breath heavily, but I couldn’t tell what it meant. Was he angry? Confused? I could see the muscles of his jaw bracing and knew he gritted his teeth.

“My power was taken from me and my body was falling apart. I was barely myself. You should know that I wasn’t able to simply die.”

Vergil started to walk up and down the hallway, like a teacher who was giving me a lecture when he continued to give me the answers to my questions.

“First of all, you blessed me with the gift of immortality, when you burned your seal into my skin. This weak body felt like a punishment. I wished to die, but couldn’t. I wasn’t searching for you because I wasn’t myself anymore. Not the man you knew and not the man I wanted to be. But now, I ask you; Is it not true, that my human half trusted you and even fell in love with you, even though you assume that he saw a stranger in you? Isn’t it true, that you could save his life with the same mark as mine? Isn’t it true, that you have been protected in your resting place and everything had been prepared for your comeback?”

Everything he said was true. He stopped when he was facing me again. Arms got crossed on his chest and there was judgment in his eyes again.

“But how…when…”

My mind was puzzled. I couldn’t say anything without a stutter or forgetting to end a sentence without another stumbling over it.

“I’ve always had a watchful eye on you. I know how much you gave up for me and I am unable to pay you back. Ever. But this doesn’t mean that I will not try.”

The rigor vanished from his face, revealing the soft features of his beautiful face. He took my hands into his, thumbs brushing along the back of them as I lost myself in his icy hues.

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know what is wrong with me. I think this journey blurred my true self.”

Vergil shook his head at my words and placed my hands onto his chest before he reached down for my hips. He pulled me closer when he noticed that I was kind of avoiding his nearness.

“You are who you are. Don’t fear your emotions nor to show them to others. Just be aware of who you reveal yourself to. You’ve been overpowered after your awakening. So much has been put to sleep with you. The smallest touch could cause your ground to shake”

His words comforted me in a way, only he could. I felt his lips on my forehead and he placed a soft kiss onto it before turning away from me. I watched him walking up the stairs, but he stopped in the middle of it, his hand resting on the railing.

“Come”

Just now I realized that I didn’t move an inch. Slowly, I was following him to the upper floor and he led me into a bedroom that seemed too big for the house. A large bed stood in the middle. Its sheets silky and soft that I could almost feel them. I felt my exhaustion and I wished I could lie there and sleep for eternity, with him right beside me. Vergil closed the door and hugged me from behind, his hand lifting my cursed arm and I watched him taking the blue orb out of my palm. Quickly he placed the other hand over the now open spot. Black liquid escaped the gaping wound and through it the black tint of my skin. No drop reached the ground, burning into smoke before reaching it. Suddenly I felt fragile and weak. Without the orb, I was in my purest form, unable to keep up my devil trigger longer than needed. It was a gift that I received from him. A fragment of the heart of Mundu’s spawn.

The wound in my hand closed and Vergil moved away from me, walking towards the bed. He placed the blue orb underneath one of the pillows. He took off his coat, then his gloves and placed both neatly onto the ground. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, his elbows propped against his thighs. His thumb brushed along the scar in his palm while he looked at it. I sat down next to him and covered the seal with my hand, fingers entwined with his.

“Sometimes, I ask myself if…that day, Dante’s and my position were switched…would our fates be different?”

He was still staring at his hands when he spoke silently. I didn’t have the answer to his questions and I knew he didn’t expect one, but I couldn’t let this echo in his mind.

“We all choose the right way for ourselves. Everything we do, affects our lives. Fate is just a name for the reason we are searching for. The answer for the unanswered question -why-”

His head turned and Vergil looked at me with a light smile on his lips. Maybe he found some truth in my words. He reached down for his coat and took out the poetry book, placing it onto the nightstand and pushed himself up. He started to unbutton his vest and shirt and while he undressed himself I could hear the silent whisper of a ghost, carrying the voice of V.

“_One thing is forever good;_

_That one thing is Success,_

_Dear to the Eumenides,_

_And to all the heavenly brood._

_Who bides at home, nor looks abroad,_

_Carries the eagles, and masters the sword.”_

Vergil suddenly stood there, fully naked and reached for the edge of the blanket. I stood up as he tugged on it. He threw the fabric aside before laying down on one side of the bed. His arm rested behind his head. The thin material clasped his body, emerging each muscle that was hidden beneath it. His shape was true perfection. I caught myself staring at him like admiring a piece of art. Greedy hands wanted to explore each curve and hungry lips yearned for a kiss.

“You should lay here, with me. Let your troubling mind rest.”

Vergil’s voice ripped me out of my thoughts and all I could do is just nod. I took off my clothes, his eyes watching me and I felt like showing him more than just my naked skin. I laid down on the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket up to my chest. I felt how he moved to the side, his hand holding mine now and moved the fabric back down. I looked at him and followed his gaze which rested on my lower abdomen. My hand left in coldness, his fingertips brushed along a thick scar that draw a small line along my skin.

“How is it possible that you have one of those flaws?”

I turned myself to the side, forcing his hand to move away from the spot of rememberance. My arm rested under my head just as his, when I looked at him.

“A high price, I had to pay”

I tried to hide the truth behind the scar but Vergil wasn’t satisfied with the little words spoken. He propped himself up against his arm, looking down at me and my eyes didn’t follow his. I looked just blankly at the empty spot on his pillow.

“What price? Tell me. What have you given away that a scar has to remind you?”

Anger caught in his voice, yet could I hear a little shake in it. His chest moved up and down quicker than before. His breath so heavy that I could feel its warmth on my exposed skin. My teeth dug into my lower lip and I hesitated to speak for a moment.

“The sacrifice of an unborn child”

Silence. Vergil looked away from me and laid down on his back. Eyes stared at the ceiling. Fingers dug into the fabric of the sheets and his face set in stone. No expression. No reaction. I sat up and pulled my legs up, hugging them to rest my chin on my knees.

“Was it…”

I knew what he wanted to ask and the answer hurt my already.

“Yes, it was a part of you and me. The Council of the Elders feared that this child would be more dangerous and powerful than Mundus. They used the spear of freedom. The death of a demon child for the Heavens and the blood of an unborn for the Underworld.”

I felt Vergil close behind me, his lips resting against my shoulder. He knew that this sacrifice was the reason for the return of his soul and my freedom. He kissed me softly, his lips gently caressing my skin up to the side of my neck. His hands carefully pushing me back down into the pillow. His face was right in front of mine when he positioned himself on top of me. Both hands laid beside my head and fingers brushed along the sides of my face.

“Even if I reserve the right to claim my revenge, I know this wouldn’t turn back the time and bring back what you…what we have lost, but I promise that this will not be forgiven.”

“I know”

His lips touched mine and blessed me with a soft kiss. My hands moved up and fingers brushing along the hair on the back of his head. He became more demanding when lips got pressed against mine, roughly kissing me so I was barely able to breath. His knees pushed my legs open and he lowered his hips against mine, his hard muscle entering me with no warning. Thighs shut close around his waist when I felt a sharp pain inside of me. Vergil noticed the sudden twitch of my muscles and slowed down his movements. The kiss passionate but delicate. The rhythm of his hips smooth. A soft moan escaped my lips, breathing heavily through my nostrils. Nails dug into his skin, lightly tugging on the white strands of hair. As soon as he could feel my movements, he slipped an arm under my back and his hand pushed me up. I could feel every muscle in his chest and stomach pressed against my skin. He tilted his head. His kisses ardent. His body was shaking and I could feel my wet cave pulsating around him, my pearl twitching everytime he pushed himself into me. I threw my head back. My lips swollen and coated in his taste. His arm removed from my back when it arched, fingers now wrapped around my neck when he pushed himself up to look down on me. He forced himself violently into me and gave my neck a gentle but firm squeeze. I could hear him gasp before letting a groan roll over another. I bit hard onto my lower lip when I could feel him come. My muscles already sore but he made a few more thrusts until I felt that overwhelming tickle shooting through my body. Hands fell from his head to each side of me and I grasped the sheets when my body twisted under him.

Slowly he rolled to the side, laying beside me and pulling me into his arm. I was still out of breath while he was already calm. My head rested on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I closed my eyes. Vergil held me close and I felt protected and safe. I allowed myself to finally rest and hoped that when I wake up, he would still be there.

I am the ruler of my fate. I had to live with the decisions I’ve made. As I thought of them as right, I had never asked myself if my fate would have been any different. I was laying here, beside him, in his arms and if I would ever use the word fate, I would call Vergil mine.


	11. V-ergil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Vergil are able to spend some time alone together and it becomes obvious that their relationship seems to be something between sweet, almost innocent love and a competitive fight. Not only physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 takes place during the game Devil May Cry 5 (will incl. spoilers!)
> 
> First-Person Perspective
> 
> Please note: english is not my main language. I apologize in advance for errors in grammar or wrong use of tense :)

Still in the depth of sleep, I felt cold. My body shivering like touched by rain and caressed by an icy wind. I didn’t dare to open my eyes. Suddenly I felt the warm touch of a hand, brushing along my arm when the blanekt had been pulled up.

„I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;

I lift my lids and all is born again

_I think I made you up inside my head_

The stars go waltzing out in blue and red,

And arbitrary blackness gallops in:

I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.

I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed

And sung me moonstruck, kissed me quite insane.

_I think I made you up inside my head“_

I opened my eyes and looked into dark green hues. A slender hand delicately moving the hair out of my face. How could this be? But I saw him, laying right beside me. I wanted to part my lips and say something. But I couldn’t speak. I wanted to lift a hand and touch him. But I couldn’t move. When his lips formed a smile, his skin broke. The cracks becoming bigger, growing through his whole face and I could also feel the pieces of his hand raining down on me. Eyes widened when I watched him crumble into nothing, vanishing before my eyes.

“No!”

I opened my eyes again and shot up in bed. My hand held onto my chest, feeling the quick heartbeat when I tried to catch my breath. It was just a dream. I looked to the side but there was neither V nor Vergil. Eyes scanned the empty room and all I could find was a small stack of clothes and a small note on top of it, placed neatly on the edge of the bed. I crawled towards it and sat up. I tried to find my old clothes, but they weren’t where I left them anymore. My hand reached blindly for the small piece of paper when I got out of the bed slowly, the other hand grabbing the prepared bundle of apparel.

“_Take your Time._

_I’ll be waiting downstairs”_

I burned the note within my fingers and exited the bedroom, just to find myself not in the hallway as I expected but in a bathroom. There was nothing more but a small pool embedded in the ground, filled with steaming water. I placed everything I held onto the ground and stepped into the water. The deeper I dived into the bath, the darker its color became, until I was surrounded by the blackness that still stuck to my skin. All death and blood washed away.

I pulled the ribbon from around the clothes and put on what had been prepared for me. A black leather bodysuit. Sleeveless and legless. A golden see through dress, made of delicate lace. Its skirt barely covering half of my thighs. Fingerless black gloves had been put on as I realized that I forgot I had put the pills from Nico into mine. I quickly slipped into black knee high boots and braided my hair as I was used to. Just when I wanted to head outside, I remembered that the blue orb had been put under one of the pillows. I walked back into the bedroom and my hand reached underneath the soft cushion but there was nothing.

“Damn it”

I stormed out, heading downstairs and the music coming from one of the rooms betrayed where Vergil was. Classical music echoed through a room that appeared like a big office. He sat at a desk, his back facing me. I saw him writing something into a notebook, the poetry book laying beside him on the wooden surface. My palm had been held open for him to see and he didn’t look up nor did he stop writing.

“You’re awake. Hope you could find some rest. How are you feeling?”

Everything he said sounded randomly spoken, like a machine.

“Incomplete”

I just answered and he stopped writing. I could hear him click his tongue before placing the pen aside. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on the open notebook, covering most of it.

“What exactly are you asking for?”

“You’ve taken what’s mine and I want it back”

Vergil shook his head lightly and he reached for a small knob on the side of his desk, opening a drawer. He took out the orb and the small pack with the capsules. Both got placed in front of him and he pointed at a chair on the opposite of his working place. A sigh of protest escaped my lips and I sat down under the watchful eyes of him. I crossed my legs and leaned back as well, my eyes falling onto the orb in his hand before returning his gaze.

“You don’t need it here. You should also know that it wasn’t meant to be worn forever. I don’t want you to lose a part of you that makes you who you are”

“Without the orb, I am unable oppress the angelic part inside of me.”

“You should accept it. If you lose it, you will lose the ability to feel, to love and to live.”

I laughed sarcastically and shook my head at him this time.

“Are you even listening to your own words? You try to tell me what I should accept and what not? I remember a man who hated the human part inside of him and tried everything to get rid of it. You even made it!”

“Keep quiet! Even I am able to learn from the mistakes I made. I aspire to become more powerful and I realized that I can only accomplish this goal when I am complete. Look at me, Nyx, and tell me that you can’t see it”

I stood up, propped against my hands which rested on the edge of the desk. I couldn’t tell if he was insane or genius. The ability of splitting himself in half and connecting both forms back together, seemed to have a further purpose. Both sides gained experience and this combined formed the perfect leader.

Vergil took his pen and looked back at his notes, holding the orb towards me without looking up anymore, but before I could take it, he closed his fist around it.

“What do you need it for? You seem like you don’t want to stay here with me anymore. Is it, because your feelings for me have changed?”

I placed my hand around his fist and was surprised at his question. The orb started to glow between his fingers and I sat down on the edge of the desk, looking down at him.

“The war is not over and probably never will, but we still have a job to do. You know that we have to fight the Qliphoth Tree to close the portal to the underworld. If we don’t, there will be nothing left to rule. I’m a warrior, Vergil. I don’t know anything else than to fight and protect. I cannot sit here with you and wait for your fight to start. I cannot watch how everything around me falls into pieces and walk over the relics of the past. I love you, Vergil, from the bottom of my heart. I live for you and I’d die for you, but I know that this is not enough. You say you do the things for me because you owe me, not because you love or just care for me. I feel more like an servant than a queen. If I am wrong, then prove it to me because I gave up on that thought”

The pen rolled between the pages, caught in its middle when Vergil looked blankly at the words he wrote. Slowly, his fist opened and I felt the warmth of the orb against my palm. It burned itself into my skin and when I felt that it was fixed, I wanted to remove my hand from his but held it in a tight grip.

“I might have been a fool in the past, but I am not now. Let me prove you wrong. Just because words of love haven’t been spoken out by me, doesn’t mean that I don’t have such feelings for you.”

He turned me around, my legs finding their place on the other side of the desk and he stood between them. His gaze pierced through mine.

“I need to know, was my brother able to love you better than I could?”

His whisper brushed along my lips and I cleared my throat, not sure why he wanted to know. I placed my hands on each side of me and caused his notebook to fall off the desk, not having seen it so close to the edge. I looked down and was able to read only a few words but I could see that he was writing down his memories of his human half; V.

Looking back up at him, I tried to think of the right answer. I have never asked myself such a question but remembering the time with Dante. His love was…

“…different.”

I wasn’t able to say more. Dante’s love was passionate and very sensitive. Vergil’s love is like a fairytale. A written poem.

“Did you love him?”

I was afraid of that question. My eyes moved away from his and usually I would immediately say no, but now it felt like a lie. His hand reached up for my chin and forced me to look at him again.

“N…Yes. A part of me did”

“Did? Love is never gone. It lives in our memories.”

The back of his finger brushed up and down from chin to neck. His touch gentle, yet I felt like he would grab my throat and choke me. I couldn’t tell if he was just roaming around in his memories or if he wanted to find a reason to be mad at me. At the same time, he was reacting so calm to my answers.

“I’d like to know if you think of him…if you can still feel him”

His voice became raspy and his fingers were gently wrapped around my throat, like a threat. I tilted my head back lightly, my lips so close to his that I could feel his skin on mine. Was he using me to let his hate grow? Did he expect me to tell him any detail about the time I had spent with his twin? My fingertips dug into the wood of the desk

“Are you examining me? I’ll give you nothing. This had nothing to do with you nor us”

The grip around my throat tightened, when he moved closer to me.

“Is he the reason you fear your angelic half?”

I coughed lightly when he squeezed my neck, hands quickly reaching up for his wrist. My heart was pounding against my chest. Was he right? One of my hands found its place on his chest, not to push him away but to feel his heartbeat. It knocked heavily against my palm.

“I fear my angelic half because it is the reason for everything bad that happened in my life. Now get your fucking hand off my throat”

The grip loosened and I gasped, my hand rubbing the bruised skin before it could heal. I glared at him as he stepped back. I could see that he wouldn’t allow himself to show any kind of reaction to his mistake. His eyes still filled with anger.

“Stop making a competition out of everything that concerns Dante. And stop using me to feed this anger of yours.”

I jumped off the desk and reached down for his notebook, throwing it back onto the table. I then reached for the pack of capsules, pushing it under my glove. I was about to leave the office but Vergil wanted to stop me. As soon as I saw his arm blocking my way, I grabbed it and gave his chest a firm push. He got thrown back into one of his bookshelves, some of them falling onto the ground.

“Don’t trigger me, Vergil”

I snapped at him but could see small blue sparks around him. He teleported himself behind me, his foot kicked against mine so I would stumble. His hand already on my back to catch me but I vanished and reappeared beside him. Just before my fist would collide with his jaw, he lifted a hand and dodged the attack. I found myself thrown over his shoulder and he pushed me towards a sofa nearby. The wooden legs squeaked along the wooden floor, when the furniture got pushed back by the collision. I held my open palm up, the orb in it glowing but the back of his hand hit my wrist, twisting around it before fingers closed mine around it. His whole body was now blocking me. Knee pushed against the sofa between my legs, his shoulder pressed against my chest and his hands holding my cursed hand.

“Enough!”

I calmed down, visible by the dimming light in my palm. He moved up and down in the rhythm of my chest and when he was sure that it was safe for him to let go, he got off of me. He fixed his coat but I stood up and grabbed him by his collar. With a skilled move I had him sit on the couch and straddled his lap. My lips crushed onto his, kissing him roughly. My hand trailed down to his pants, opening it as quick as I unbuttoned the lower part of my bodysuit. Another fast move and my hips found their way down, enclosing him with my wet warmth.

“Ah”

A moan escaped his lips, unable to hold it back when he was surprised by my actions. His hands grabbed my thighs so hard that my skin turned white underneath them. I propped my hands up against his chest, watching down at him. Satisfied about the expression on his face. White eyebrows knitted, lips parted and every breath supported by a soft groan. Fingers tugged on his shirt, a few buttons ripped out and the opening fabric revealing the sight of his muscular chest. My hips rolled in against his quicker and I could feel his twitching arousal. I bit onto my lower lip, not wanting any moan to escape my lips. Sweat ran down the side of my face, tickling the skin of my neck. The sudden warmth came from him and when I looked at his lips, a smirk was tugging on one side. An electrical charge crackled in my ear and before I could react, the man underneath me disappeared. My hands fell against the backrest and I felt how he pushed himself back into me from behind. His hands held onto my hips and he thrust himself violently into me. Over and over again. The muscles in my arms aching, unable to hold myself up for too long. I was holding my breath, punishing him with silence for taking the lead from me. I threw my head back when I came, just a silent whimper sneaked out from my parted lips. Vergil groaned loudly when he cummed and his grip on my hips so tight that it hurt.

He moved away from me and I turned around to sit down on the sofa. Raising my body temperature, I burned off whatever stuck to my skin before closing the bodysuit. I heard his zipper and the rattling of his belt. His back rested against the side of a bookshelf and his exposed chest was covered in sweat, shimmering in the dim light every time it moved. His hand brushed the messy hair back and just this simple gesture drove me insane. I stood up, my hands on the rim of the ripped shirt and I pulled him down into another passionate kiss. I released him from my needy hands and left the office as I planned before.

“You won. This time”

I entered the hallway, finding my blades where I left them as well as my belt that he probably placed there. I closed the belt around my hips, pushing the skirt down before sliding the blades into their holster. My hand reached for the doorknob of the main entrance but I could feel that Vergil was standing nearby.

“I’m going with you. I think you need a real opponent for training”

I looked over my shoulder and saw Vergil carrying the Yamato. I smiled lightly and opened the door. Behind it was the big nothingness of the void. We stepped out into the cloudy area and as soon as the door fell close, it disappeared. I pulled out my swords and connected the hilts, pulling it a bit longer. The clicking sound of the Katana released from its sheath could just mean that he would attack and I turned around to block the blade with mine.

“Devil Trigger”

He demanded and I pushed him away from me before snapping my wrist, letting the black tint crawl up my arm, cover my leg and fill my eyes with its poisonous color. The Yamato was dangerously close when I lifted my arm, about to fire a blast at him. Again he escaped by teleporting himself behind me. This time I was quicker and switched positions again. The shock wave could have hit him but I underestimated his speed. The Yamato got turned so quickly that it cut through the vortex.

“Combine it”

He demanded and I felt like this wasn’t just a training. He was actually giving me a lesson. I held my spear in my cursed hand and looked at my clear arm. I didn’t know how to combine my powers nor how to activate the trigger of my angelic half. I kind of…forgot. The last time it had been activated was by the help of a feather. My eyebrows knitted as I tried to focus on it, with no result.

“Bundle your anger and peace”

I heard Vergil scream at me and I closed my eyes, to black out everything around me. Peace and anger; combined. I tried to sort my thoughts and separated them like books by their genre. My blank skin started to burn and I could feel that familiar scratching. When I opened my eyes, I looked at my reflection in the silver blade. A black and golden eye stared back. I felt a cold strong wind and stepped to the side, watching Vergil passing me with the Yamato in his hand. He turned around and strike out for another hit, but got blocked by the hilt of my blade. With another move I hit his leg with the golden golden pole. He almost lost his balance but landed on his feet, slowing down with a hand that brushed along the ground.

“Let’s go a step further”

Vergil activated his sin devil trigger. Wings sprout out of his back when he turned into his demon form. He flew up into the air and started to attack me. I could barely escape the edge of his sword, teleporting myself out of his sight.

“Sure. After you”

I mumbled to myself and disconnected my blades. I couldn’t land a single strike when I would stay on the ground. I flipped the hilt in my hands, crossing my arms when the blades pointed at my skin. Pulling them apart, I cut through my wrists. Blood was running down my arms and I placed both gaping wounds against each other before they would close. Vergil watched me from afar, waiting. Hot liquid crawled up my throat and I felt how my body was changing. I felt how wings grew out my shoulder blades and when I looked down at my arms, they grew claws in the color of my tinted marks. My skin appearing like that of a snake, covered in thick scales. I pushed myself up into the air, able to see the different colored wings, black and white. The spear in my hand thicker and the blades longer, not resembling hooks anymore.

“Just as I would imagine a Valkyrie. Interesting”

Vergil teased but it didn’t take him long to attack. Our movements were so quick that the several sparks seemed like one. Even when I was able to block his sword, I could still feel how much stronger he was. I don’t know how many hours we fought in the air but my energy left me and I could feel how I was slowly turning into my normal form. My wings got pushed up together to let me fall down towards the ground and just before I hit it, they got spread. I landed softly on the ground, watching how the powerful body vanished, growing back into the inside of me. I sat down on the ground, leaning back against my arms. Vergil took his time to come back, landing not far away from me and changing back into his human form.

“That wasn’t bad. You just have to learn to not be so dependent on your energy.”

“Thanks, Master.”

I joked while catching my breath. I wanted to let myself fall back and lay here for a while but he didn’t let me. He held his hand open so I could pull myself up on it. The Yamato cut into the air and opened another portal. I let out a sigh as he wasn’t giving me a break and stepped through the portal without waiting for him. My feet hit a hard ground and when I looked around we were standing in the Qliphoth tree. Just at the exact same spot when we have left Dante and Nero. What was that all about? Vergil stood at the edge of the platform, looking down at the lost city. I stepped beside him and looked down as well.

“He’s ready”


End file.
